Blood Ribbon
by Catherine Lindner
Summary: Bailey Canttell is Blood Ribbon, an alchemist trying to earn her State certification. Joined by Danielle Himmler, Edward and Alphonse Elric, She is quickly thrown into a fight between Amestrian Military and her home. EdXWin
1. Roy Mustang

Preface: Rejoice!

There are times in life when you have to choose between freedom and prison.

There were days when I believed he would change his mind, but he has made up his mind now. I have no real choice, and giving up my skills would be a crime within itself. I only hope that my brothers know what they have chosen and are willing to make the sacrifices of that choice.

Teacher has left me to choose before the ball tonight, but I have already made up my mind. I will not show to the ball, because I have chosen to leave my father's kingdom to study my Alchemy. I wish he would understand, but there is nothing I can do with the laws over my head.

There is only one place I may be welcomed now.

Roy Mustang

The rain fell down around Bailey as she stepped out to catch the train to Central, her blue eyes shining through the streaks of brown hair hanging from her black hood.

"Lady Amaya, what a pleasure to have a member of your family on-board!" The conductor smiled at her as she removed her cloak. "How has the family been?"

"I don't know who Lady Amaya is, but my name is Bailey," she replied to him. "Mister, the lady you refer to hasn't been seen for some time; reports say that she ran away."

"Oh, my apologies Miss Bailey," the conductor winked at her as she took her seat. "I do hope you have a pleasant trip today."

"As do I, thank you," she replied as the train moved north on the tracks.

Bailey looked around at the passengers around her, admiring the families traveling, as a uniformed officer walked past her seat and sat behind her. Bailey quickly tried to slip into the shadowed part of her seat before he saw her, only to be caught by the female officer following him. The officer looked at her and laughed slightly to herself, but didn't give away where she was.

"Look, this Lady Amaya thing is going higher on the chain. We need to send people to find out what's going on without breaking Lord Baylor's laws." The male officer opened a file as he addressed his assistant.

"I over-heard a passenger talking to the conductor about the girl earlier; rumors say she ran away or died." The female officer eyed Bailey as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you say 'Lady Amaya'?" she spoke up, knowing she was trapped anyway.

"Yes, do you know anything young miss?" The male officer turned to her, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist, and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Bailey flinched and seat up right in her seat, "um, well I'm from that kingdom."

"I knew it." Hawkeye exclaimed with a smile, "You talked to the conductor."

"Yes, I did. He mistook me for the missing girl." I quickly replied with a smile. "Lady Amaya has been missing for about a week now. Rumors say that she ran away to get freedom from her father's rulings."

"So, how come she looks so much like you?" Hawkeye smiled again, "You aren't Lillian's daughter, are you?"

Bailey fell back into her seat, "how did you know?" She turned to look towards the conductor.

"I knew your mother, worked with her actually." Riza smiled at Bailey before continuing, "Now, which daughter are you?"

"Bailey," she turned back to them, "please, don't turn me in to the police. I can't go back home or I'll go to jail."

"Wait, Bailey why aren't you at home?" Mustang spoke up, connecting the names. "Your father has been searching for you. He even has the military helping him."

"He wants me home so that he can put me in jail for committing a crime I couldn't control." Bailey replied as she looked down to her feet. "Lord Baylor's biggest law is that no Alchemy is preformed anywhere near or in his kingdom. Since I got my mother's Alchemy skills, I'm a criminal by birth."

"Wow, how did the military not know this?" Hawkeye asked, turning to Mustang.

"We did know." Mustang took my hand. "You understand that with the military trying to find you, we can't help you."

"I understand. I only want you not to turn me in, or say I was here." Bailey turned to the window, "I would forever be in your debt for it, and there's no log of me being on the train."

"I'll do what I can." Mustang stood up and pulled on his gloves, "just don't get caught."

"What?" Bailey looked at him before a spark flew through the air at her. "What are you trying to do, kill me!"

"Bailey, look." Hawkeye spun Bailey around to see the gaping hole in the train's side. "Now, we have to go see your father, please leave here."

"Thank you," Bailey waved at the officers before jumping into the fields just outside her father's kingdom.

"Great, back to square one," she told herself before being jumped on by a dog.

"Sorry! He loves people!" Someone yelled as she scrambled to get to her. "Dragon, get off her."

The young girl pulled off her golden retriever from Bailey and apologized again for the dog.

"It's fine, thank you," Bailey replied as she wiped off the dirt from her clothes. "His name's Dragon, huh?"

"Yeah, he's mean and fierce." The girl smiled, holding steady to Dragon's leash, "do you have any pets?"

"No," Bailey's smile vanished quickly as she began to think of home. "You should be getting back home, do you how to get there?"

"Yeah, mom will be worried." The girl quickly forgot about the incident and took Dragon on home without turning back. "Come on, Dragon. Let's race!"

Bailey watched them for a minute before walking along the rails, remembering memories of better times. She managed to get a good ways away from her father's kingdom before being stopped by a short blonde kid and his armor wearing friend.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Ookani?" the blonde pulled out a picture of her old home.

"Yes, why do you need to go there?" Bailey replied with a hesitant smile.

"We are following up on a report and as a State Alchemist, I am forced to look into it." He began to walk with her, keeping up easily with her steadily fast stride.

Bailey sighed before looking at him, "the kingdom is right up here. May I ask who I am escorting there?"

"State Alchemist Edward and Alphonse Elric," the blonde looked up at her filled with pride.

"Aren't you a little young to be State Alchemists?" Bailey looked at him, then at his brother. "Why have I heard of you before?"

"Ed's known everywhere for his work with the military." The brother answered in a younger voice than Bailey expected. "What's your name, miss?"

"Um," Bailey looked around them quickly, "Blood. Some people call me ribbon though."

"How come, it's not a usual name for a girl like you?" Edward stopped walking as Alphonse spoke.

"Well, I'm not supposed to speak of it. I can get into trouble." Bailey told them as they neared the gates.

Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye stood at the entrance, waiting for the boys, as the three of them walked up. A few of the kingdom's guards walked around her as Bailey stared at Mustang, hoping he wouldn't give her up.

"Edward, you are late." Mustang turned to the boys and sighed, "Lord Baylor has been waiting."

"Sorry, Mustang," Edward replied, "we got a little lost on the way."

"So I see, and who's this?" Hawkeye glared at the boys.

"Her name's, um, Blood. She was escorting us here after we got lost." Alphonse replied through the heavy armor.

"Well, thank you, Blood. I hope they didn't treat you un-kindly." Mustang shook Bailey's hand with a smile. "Please, would you mind walking with me?"

"It would be my pleasure to walk with a Central officer like yourself." Bailey smiled at him as he started into the kingdom.

"Blood, do me a favor. Keep the boys and you out of trouble while we are here." Mustang stared at her before looking around. "With Lady Amaya's death, Lord Baylor hasn't been to kind to any strangers. I could use some help from someone inside the community."

"Mustang, I'm not really allowed to be here. What happens when my father sees me?" Bailey looked at him, trying to find a way out of the kingdom without being seen.

"I'll handle your father," a voice came from behind them as Bailey caught sight of her.

"Mom," Bailey looked around again before hugging her mother. "I don't know what to do, I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did, come child." She took Bailey's hand before walking toward the castle. "We have to face your father eventually. Just long enough to tell him we are leaving."

Bailey stood there, too shocked to move, as her mother walked away from her for the second time.

"Bailey, you should go now." Mustang said, pushing her a bit before heading back to Edward and the others.

"Thank you, Colonel." She smiled at him before running after Lillian.

"Colonel, why did you do that?" Riza asked as the colonel walked up.

"Simple," Mustang looked at Edward, "You never found Angelica, did you?"

"You think Bailey will take you to where Angelica is?" Hawkeye shook her head as she spoke, "I don't even know if Lillian knows where her daughter is."

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" Mustang replied before heading toward the castle.


	2. Teacher

Teacher

"Lillian, thank goodness you are home!" Lord Baylor wrapped his wife in a hug before seeing Bailey there with her, "and Lady Amaya, your back as well!"

Bailey shivered as her father hugged her tightly. "It is good to be back," she replied as she softly hugged him.

"We shall hold a celebration, for my family has returned to me." Lord Baylor looked around, "but where is my darling Angelica?"

"She's running a little behind and should be here soon, darling." Lady Lillian replied with a smile.

"Very well, you two run along and get ready." He pushed them toward the door, glowing with joy.

"I thought you said we were leaving?" Bailey looked at her mother as they walked to their rooms.

"It's too early for that, my dear. Enjoy the peace while it lasts." She smiled as the door closed between them, leaving Bailey to herself.

"Well, I'm not about to let my father rule my life." Bailey said to herself as she headed for the basement. "No law will stop me from being who I am!"

Bailey paused for a second as she reached the basement doorway, her old teacher standing in her way.

"Lady Amaya, I never thought I'd see you again. Please, come in." Teacher smiled as Bailey walked into the classroom.

The empty chairs remained ready for class, the chalkboard full of different transmutations, Alchemic books and ledgers lying around ready to be read. Bailey looked around as she recalled all the lessons Teacher had taught to her and her siblings.

"Teacher, why did they desert me?" Bailey sighed as she sat down in her familiar chair. "My brothers have refused their Alchemy skills and sissy has gone missing. They left me here to break the laws on my own."

"I don't know about that," Teacher wrapped her in a hug, "your brothers choose to stay and follow your father's footsteps, and your sister has chosen to live without restrictions. They may be waiting for you to decide where you will be too."

"But Teacher, I can't stop being an Alchemist." Bailey looked up, "It's always going to be part of me."

"I know, child, but that's a decision you have to make on your own." Teacher stood and looked at Bailey. "I have to go now, but don't let what your siblings have chosen stop you from choosing for yourself. You all don't have the same life to live."

"I understand, Teacher, thank you." Bailey stood and looked around once more. "I'm going to go to Central; I will become a State Alchemist. That's what I'll do."

"Bailey, I hope you have a safe journey to where you want to go." Teacher smiled before waving goodbye and leaving. "Just be careful not to be caught here in the kingdom."

"I won't." Bailey smiled before gathering some of the textbooks into her bag and running again. "This time, I won't give myself up. I'm going to find the other alchemists here and help them get out."


	3. The Laws

The Laws

After leaving her father's castle, Bailey has been hiding with other alchemists in the sewers of the kingdom. For the last two years she has helped alchemists get out of Ookani's jails, with the help of the Elric brothers and Colonel Mustang, the group has stayed hidden from Lord Baylor's wrath.

"You haven't left in two years, why are we going to think you will leave now?" Grant looked up at Bailey as she packed her belongings.

Bailey looked at everyone around her, smiling as she packed. "You should believe me, because I am tired of being stuck in the sewer lines and helping the military out of jail."

"Blood, I would like to go with you. I can't stand thinking of you being by yourself. Plus, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Danielle pointed toward the door, where Alphonse Elric stood.

"Alphonse, what is it?" Bailey shook her head, "What kind of trouble is Edward in now?"

"Well, he's kind of, locked away." Alphonse scratched his head as she sighed.

"How is he going to expect me to help him if he's locked away for committing the number one crime here? Especially since I will have to commit the same crime just to get him out?" Bailey smiled at Alphonse as she slung her backpack on. "Come on. Let's get this over."

"Blood, that's going to be suicidal for you to do alchemy, why do you have to help them anyway?" Danielle grabbed Bailey's hand as she went to leave.

"They helped me find you guys, and Edward needs my help. That's why I have to help them. I don't care if I get into trouble for it. I'm already considered a felon." Bailey shook Danielle's had away and made her way out the door. "I promise to be back for you, Danni."

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." Alphonse said as they walked toward the prison yard.

"It's no real trouble, Danielle just worries too much." Bailey turned to Alphonse with a smile. "For the last two years, Danielle has been there by my side. She's like a mother to me now."

"She really does care for you, doesn't she?" Alphonse looked down as they walked.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Bailey looked up at the castle, "Alphonse, I'm not going to let you get caught too. When I tell you to leave, get Danni and go to the train station. You are going to need a ticket for Central, and leave getting Edward out to me."

"Blood, isn't that going to be dangerous?" Alphonse looked at the castle, "I don't want you to get hurt for my brother."

"Alphonse, I promise you. I will be fine." Bailey flinched at her nickname, "Please, call me Bailey if you can."

"Bailey," Alphonse looked over at a group of Central officers standing on a street corner. "What are you going to do?"

"Alphonse, leave now." Bailey called as she ran toward the officers, hoping he listened and left.

The officers laughed as she ran her hand over a small piece of satin ribbon in her hair. "What do you plan on doing, child?"

"No one calls me child!" Bailey yelled as she wiped a line of ribbon around his neck. "I am Blood Ribbon, and you are my prey!"

The officers gasped as the transmutation smoke drifted from her hands, revealing where her palms were bleeding.

"Blood, stop this!" one of the officers called to her, grabbing the ribbon from the officer's neck. "Stop and we won't report you."

"Oh, my, but you see." Bailey smiled at them, "that is exactly what I want."

As Bailey spoke, the ribbon began to work back toward her, pulling the officer with it. The ribbon's thread cutting into the harsh skin around his neck with every inch, never once snapping or breaking. Within seconds, the other officers were tying Bailey's hands behind her back, forcing her to release the ribbon.

"Blood, you are under arrest for committing the act of Alchemy in the presence of officers, and for attempting to kill the Colonel." An officer told her as she was taken to the prison. "Is there anything you would like to say to help your case?"

"Yes, tell the colonel thank you for me." Bailey smiled as the doors were slammed shut behind her.

"Very well, crazy Alchemist," The officers laughed as they walked away calling, "just don't hurt the other alchemist there."

"So, they got you too?" Bailey turned to see Edward standing in the corner. "Let me guess, you helped someone. Didn't you?"

"You have no idea what I did to get in here!" he yelled at her, a sad look framing his face.

"Then you aren't the Edward I once knew." Bailey smiled at him, "because even he would try to get free by himself."

"I didn't ask you to help me, Al did." Edward turned to her as an officer walked up to the bars.

"Miss, I believe you have a visitor." She waved the visitor in.

Still wearing her Teacher walked into view. "My child, what have you done?"

"Look, I don't care anymore. I'm going to Central now." Bailey sat back on the metal seating. "You may not like how I'm getting there, Teacher, I want you to know that it's something I have to do."

"Lady Angelica will miss you greatly." Teacher smiled at Bailey, "You have my acceptance to go, just promise me you will be more careful. Ribbon, I can't be there to help you all the time."

"I know, and please don't tell Angelica or the boys. The twins will be devastated that I didn't say goodbye." Bailey turned away from her as she spoke. "I've chosen to become a State Alchemist, I can't stay here."

"Very well, my child," Teacher sighed before leaving them there. "Transport to Central for you two will be here soon."

"Thank you." Bailey looked at her teacher for the last time.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked her when they were alone. "You gave up your whole life and family to become a State Alchemist. Why?"

"There are laws against Alchemists, even State Alchemists here. The laws simply state that no alchemy is to be performed in the kingdom's boundaries, but it's more than that. My father told me and my siblings that if we choose to continue with our Alchemy studies, we would be forced to leave and never return. My brothers, Eric and Dylan, choose to stay and stop performing any alchemy, and my sister joined my mother in the war. I can't ignore a skill I have, especially now that I've been caught using them." Bailey sat down on the seat, tears streaming from her face as she spoke.

"Wow." Edward sat down next to her. "So, why do they call you Blood Ribbon if that's not your name?"

"It's the name my teacher gave me based on my Alchemy skills." Bailey looked at him. "My alchemy is simple enough; I use my own blood to create ribbons to fight with."

"Somehow, I don't want to know how you do that." Edward turned away from her, looking out the only window they had.

Bailey stood up and walked over next to him, "And I don't want to know how you lost your leg and arm, or how Al got placed in the armor. I only assume you had something to do with it, since you two protect each other so well."

Edward looked at her, "Even if I told you, it wouldn't change what has happened."

"I know."

"Blood, why do I feel like I recognized you," Edward looked at her, trying to find the resemblance.

"My mother and I look alike." She told him, grabbing her bag, "My mother is the Masked Alchemist; you've probably had to work with her already. Plus, I was the one who escorted you to the kingdom."

"Well, it's possible," Edward spoke as he slid on his jacket.

"Edward, it's almost time to go." Bailey pulled out the ribbon again. "Are you ready?"

"Hey, Blood. What's the plan?" he smiled, "and please, call me Ed. Edward's too official."

"Well, Ed, you are going to put a hole in the wall while I distract the guards. Our train will be here shortly." Bailey smiled back at him, "and it's Bailey."

"Ok, Bailey. Let's do this." Ed turned to the wall, waiting for Bailey's distraction.

Bailey smiled at her hand as she cut it, letting the ribbon unwind onto the floor. She nodded to Ed before one by one, tripping the nearby guards. Two guards rushed over to their comrades quickly as Ed broke open the wall. With the guards distracted, the two of them dashed for the train station. Bailey ran quickly as she hoped Al was already there with Danni, only to come to a dead stop in front of Lord Baylor and her brothers.

"Bailey," Lord Baylor's voice echoed through the kingdom's walls. "You have disgraced your family and caused your father great sorrow, I cannot stand idle as you run away."

"Lord Baylor, I have somewhere I need to be." Bailey stepped in front of Ed, "and you will not stay in my way."

"Father, you can't possibly accept this from her." Dylan yelled, stepping up for a fight. "She's no longer a member of our family."

"Dylan, you can't possibly be thinking of fighting our sister? Are you?" Eric turned to his twin, "I don't think Father would want us to."

"Of course, he will." A young girl called from the top of the wall. Her red hair trailed behind her as she jumped down to them, smiling to Lord Baylor. "If he doesn't then he's not the father I thought he was."

"Angelica, what are you doing?" Lord Baylor stepped back in shock, his sons staring in disbelief.

"I came back home, what does it look like?" Angelica laughed as she hugged each brother in turn.

"Ed, come on." Bailey whispered as they sneaked around the group. Bailey smiled and nodded to Angelica before turning and heading to the train station. "I hope she'll be alright." She told herself as they reached the station steps.

"Blood," Danni called as Bailey made her way up the steps. "I thought you were a goner."

"We probably would have been," Bailey looked over at Ed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Ed smiled at her, "Al?"

"I'm good." Al stood up, "let's get going. The train's going to be here soon."

"Al, it's already here." Danni smiled as she pointed to the incoming train.

"Yeah, let's get going." Ed sighed as he headed for the loading docks.

Bailey looked back at Ookani as she walked, knowing she'd never be able to return. "Goodbye, Lady Amaya." She told herself before joining everyone.

"Danni's got your tickets," Al said as Bailey walked up to the ticket booth.

"I didn't know how long you would have before the train left, so I got them for you." Danni smiled as she fished through her bag. "Are you ready?"

"No." Bailey whispered to her as she hugged Danni. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really, just trying to help." Danni handed Ed and Bailey their tickets.

"Back again, Miss Bailey?" the conductor called from the train, "as always, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you," Bailey told him as they boarded.

"Hey, Edward," Danni started as they sat down. "What did you do to get locked up, anyhow?"

"Doesn't matter now," Ed looked out the window.

"Don't want to go see Mustang, do you?" Bailey asked him with a smile.

"I never want to see him. He's always so mean to me, calling me short and stuff." Ed clenched his fist.

"I know the feeling." Bailey sighed as she rummaged through her bag. "Here, snagged it before we left." She smiled and threw Ed's State Alchemist watch to him before continuing to go through her bag.

Ed opened the watch and frowned, "Bailey, this isn't _my_ watch."

Bailey looked up in shock, "I'm sorry. I must have grabbed the wrong one."

Ed looked over the watch, "Looks like it belonged to a BAC." He pointed out the initials delicately engraved inside.

"Blood, isn't that Lord Baylor's initials?" Danni said slowly as she looked at where Bailey was sorting through her bag again.

"It can't be his," she replied as she handed Ed his watch. "My father doesn't know alchemy."

Bailey stood up, grabbing the watch from Danni and walked to the back of the train.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Al walked up to her after a few minutes.

She looked up at him and slid the watch into her pocket, "yeah, Al. I'm fine."

"The watch, it's special to you?" Al sat down in the seat by them. "Brother can't leave without his."

Bailey looked down at her pocket, then towards the window. "It can't be his. Why would he banish a skill that he himself studied?" She said quietly as she sat next to Al. She pulled out the watch and stared at it for a while. Al quietly sat next to her until she put away the watch away and stood.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we get to Central as quickly as possible." She said. "Maybe someone there will know whose watch this is…" She thought. Smiling, she laid a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Let's go join the others, 'kay?" Al nodded his head and followed Bailey back to the others.


	4. Central

Central

Stepping off the train, Bailey took a deep breath. "Hey, while we are here I'm going to need you guys to call me Blood. The state alchemist's think I'm dead."

"Of course, Blood." Danni smiled as she looked around. "Never been in Central before, it's really pretty here."

"Fullmetal, the colonel has been waiting for you." A central officer walked up to them. "It's nice to see you, Blood."

"You too," Bailey replied as she turned to face him. "Lieutenant, is there anything the colonel needs from me?"

"As a matter of fact, I believe you have a report for him?" the Lieutenant smiled, "might as well come with us."

Bailey sighed before tightening the grip on her bag, "very well. Danni lets join the boys, shall we?"

Danni nodded before following the lieutenant to the Central offices. "Blood, what did he mean about the report?"

"Yeah, what's all that about?" Ed looked at Bailey as she began to search through her bag.

"Mustang has had me doing reports for him on Ookani for not telling Lord Baylor where we were." Bailey pulled out a small blue notebook, avoiding eye contact with Danni.

"They know! How did they find us?" Danni pulled on Bailey's arm, shock filling her face. "How long have they known where we were?"

"Danni, I'm sorry." Bailey sighed. "Mustang found out after I helped Ed escape the castle the first time, two years ago."

"Is that why you would send out letters every once and a while?" Danni released Bailey's arm, "and that's why you help those stupid mutts."

"They aren't 'mutts', they are state alchemists." Bailey closed her eyes for a second, "and it's not why I helped them. I helped them because they helped my mother."

Ed and Al just looked from one girl to the other, unsure of what to do or say.

"Look, this is all real nice to know, but we need to get moving. Colonel Mustang will be mad if we don't hurry up." The lieutenant looked at each of them before motioning to the car waiting for them. "Please, Mustang has enough to be angry with me about."

Bailey sighed before turning to Danni, "Danielle, let's deal with this later."

Danni glared at her before getting into the car. "We'll talk later."

"Why'd she have to go and call us 'mutts'? Seriously, I already have to take it from Mustang." Ed complained as he shook his head. "She really doesn't like state alchemists, does she?"

"Ed there's more to that then you know." Bailey replied as she got into the car. "Just try not to make her too mad, I still have to talk to her about everything later."

"Hey, what if Mustang knows whose watch that was?" Al tried to lighten the mood as they got in.

"A watch?" the lieutenant looked at Bailey curiously. "What kind of watch?"

Bailey sighed as she looked through her bag again, "This watch. I found it in Ookani, and they think Mustang will know whose it was." Bailey pulled the watch out by the cord, staring at the detailing of the State Alchemist symbol. "I think I know who it belonged to, but I could be wrong."

The lieutenant gingerly took the watch and looked it over. "B. A. C, sounds familiar, and I think I know those initials."

"Really, that's great. So there's an alchemist with those initials." Danni glared at Ed, "Some coincidence."

"Hey, I don't know what happened in your life to make you hate State Alchemists," Ed replied, "but don't take it out on me."

"Hey, both of you behave." Bailey grabbed the watch back and slammed into her seat. "It's just a watch."

Al looked across at Bailey, confusion covering his face before asking, "Bailey, where did you find the watch?"

"In Ookani, underground," Bailey opened her notebook, looking away from everyone. "Does it really matter?"

"We're here." The lieutenant stopped the car in front of the Central building.

"This is going to be interesting." Bailey looked at the building, filled with dread. "Hawkeye might just kill me this time."

"Only one way to find out," Ed pushed her toward the door. "Ladies first, right?"

"Ha! If you think I'm going to get yelled at first," Bailey started, only to be cut off by Hawkeye's sudden appearance. "Lieutenant, it's such a great day."

"Hello, Blood." Hawkeye looked past her to Ed, "Mustang's waiting for you both. Come on."

Bailey looked at Ed, who stood there smiling like a crazy person. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

They quickly followed Hawkeye to Mustang's office. Colonel Mustang sat behind his desk, looking over papers as they entered.

"Colonel, Fullmetal and Blood are here." Hawkeye moved to stand by Mustang's side.

"So I can see. Fullmetal, take a seat." Mustang looked at Bailey, "Blood, you were supposed to get me a report on Ookani a week ago."

"Mustang, I had to get Fullmetal out of jail, again, a week ago." Bailey pulled out her notebook. "Ookani has begun to use arrested Alchemists in special armies, fighting anyone who breaks the laws Lord Baylor put in place. Other than that, the kingdom has remained the same as the last report."

"So they're forming an army of Alchemists in a kingdom that has laws against Alchemy." Mustang stood, staring at Bailey. "Is there anything else, Blood?"

"Yes, I found a State Alchemist watch while investigating in the castle." Bailey pulled the watch out carefully and placed it on the desk. "I'd like to know if you could tell me who it belongs to so I can return it."

Mustang carefully picked up the watch and looked at it before immediately placing it back on the table. "There's no alchemist with those initials, but I know whose it is."

"Colonel, may I ask whose it is?" Bailey slammed her hands on his desk, growing impatient.

"Blood, I'm surprised you would have to ask." Mustang slid the watch to her, "the initials B.A.C. only belong to one person. The Masked Alchemist used to own this watch, and her daughter's initials were B. A. C."

"The Masked Alchemist, are you sure?" Bailey took up the watch and slid it into her pocket.

"I'm sure." Mustang looked over to Ed, "your turn."

"Thank you, Mustang." Bailey moved over to stand by Danni, pulling the watch out to look it over again.

"Ed, I believe you have a report?" Mustang started to gather the papers on his desk.

"Yes, Lord Baylor wanted me to tell you that he refuses your proposal to place soldiers in the kingdom. He also denies any involvement with alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone." Ed told him, "Now why was I sent there again?"

"You wanted a lead on the stone, you got it." Mustang laughed to himself, "and the report that an alchemist fixed a citizen's roofing. Said alchemist was placed in jail, where he blew a hole in the wall in his attempt to escape. Any of that true?"

"So, I had to save you because you fixed someone's roof? Really Ed?" Bailey complained, "What part of 'No Alchemy inside the kingdom's walls' didn't get through your mind?"

"Blood, no one said you _had_ to save him." Danni added, glaring still.

"Miss Himmler, am I correct?" Hawkeye stood back, smiling. "Weren't your parents alchemists?"

"No, they weren't, they were cooks." Danni turned toward the door.

"Danni, stop," Bailey grabbed Danni's sweater. "Danni, taking your anger out on every state alchemist isn't going to change what happened."

"Oh, like you don't resent the military for what they did." Danni yelled, ripping Bailey's had from her sweater. "Oh, that's right. You don't know what happened to Lady Amaya."

"Danni, stop this, please." Bailey cried back, trying to reason with her. "You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Ladies, if you continue with this," Mustang cut in. "Please take it outside, you are starting to draw attention."

"We'll talk about this later, Danni." Bailey glared at her before turning back to Mustang, "my apologies, Colonel."

"Not a problem." Mustang sat back down in his chair. "You two are going to be working together from now on. Blood, I want you to learn from Ed's knowledge of Alchemy."

"What?" Bailey slammed her hands on the desk again. "First you want me to help him get out of Ookani, now I have to follow him around?"

"Ed, Al, and Danni, please wait outside." Mustang stood up again, staring down Bailey. "I need to talk to Blood alone."

"Yes, colonel," Ed scrambled for the door, Al and Danni right behind him.

Bailey watched them leave before turning to the colonel, "What is so secretive that they had to leave?"

"Blood, do you know where your mother or sister are?" Mustang answered, staring straight at Bailey.

"I'm assuming they are at the castle, where I saw them last." Bailey flinched at the question. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Mustang sighed and stood straight up. "Blood, you are going to be following Fullmetal to learn from him and Alphonse. They are both skilled Alchemists, and you need someone to mentor you."

"So, I'm babysitting?" Bailey yelled at him, shock framing her face perfectly. "You want me to babysit your precious alchemist, and your only answer to it is that I'm going learn something from them?"

"Unless you want to be seen as the Masked Alchemist, yes." Mustang leaned over to whisper in Hawkeye's ear before continuing. "You have problems with the transmutation smoke, like your mother did."

"My mother is, and never was, a state alchemist!" Bailey eyed Hawkeye as she continued to yell at Mustang. "Even if she was, my problem with the smoke does not have to do with anyone else!"

"Blood," Hawkeye's voice snapped Bailey to attention before a pin could drop. "Forget about all that for now, you have a mission that you need to take control of."

Bailey turned to face Hawkeye and nearly bolted for the door. "There is NO WAY I am going to wear that!" She complained, pointing at the uniform in Hawkeye's hands.

"Blood, are you saying you are going to leave here and be hunted down by Ookani officers simply because of a uniform?" Mustang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me; the blue will look good on you. There's just one catch, you won't have rank until you are officially a member of the military."

Bailey glared up at him before turning back to the uniform, "would I have to wear it all the time?"

"While you are preforming military orders, so yes." Mustang smiled at her.

"Colonel, one of these days I'm going to get you back for this." Bailey sighed before reaching out for the uniform.

"Last time I checked, I did allow you to almost kill me, so I think we're even." Mustang sat back down at his desk. "The watch you found has your initials in it, doesn't it."

Bailey shook her head for a second before answering him, "how did you know what my initials are. You don't even know my last name."

"You are Bailey Amaya Canttell, the daughter of Lord Baylor and Lady Lillian Canttell." Mustang looked right at her. "Two years is a heck of a time to go missing, young lady."

"Apparently, not long enough." Bailey looked over the uniform, "I don't even want to know how you knew my sizes."


	5. Uniforms

Uniforms

Bailey took one more look at herself in the mirror before walking out to face the others. Her uniform was similar to the other Central officer's, just with her ranks missing. The gold braided cord ran delicately around her arm, meeting up with the golden button of the epaulettes.

"No use holding off any longer, Bailey." Hawkeye smiled at her as Bailey pulled up her hair. "You have to go out there eventually."

"Hawkeye," Bailey turned to face her, only to be shushed.

"I'm sorry for being harsh on you, but you remind me so much of someone I once knew." Riza pulled Bailey into the mirror. "I just don't want you to follow in her footsteps as well."

"I can't promise you that I won't, but I'll try not to." Bailey pulled away from the mirror, "might as well get this over with."

Hawkeye moved aside, letting Bailey out of the bathroom. Bailey looked around and quickly found the others at the same time they saw her.

"Traitor," Danni yelled as she ran toward Bailey. "You told them where to find everyone, didn't you?" Bailey braced herself quickly for Danni's attack, only to find Al standing in between them.

"Danni, you don't know that's what she did!" Al yelled at her, staying in Danni's way. "Colonel Mustang may want her to wear the uniform while she's with us. Right, Blood?"

"Right, Al." Bailey put a hand on Al's arm, moving around him. "Danni, I would never tell them where everyone is."

"But you said you would never put on that uniform," Danni crumbled to the floor in disbelief.

"I don't really have a choice right now," Bailey hugged her before turning to Ed. "Edward, why are you laughing? What do you find so funny?"

Ed looked up at her, trying not to laugh, "The uniform makes you a look like a shrimp."

Bailey laughed a little before walking back behind Al, "so, the shrimp says." As soon as she said it, Bailey bolted for the nearest door.

Ed immediately stopped laughing and bolted after her. "Who do you think you are? Calling me a shrimp like that? You little mouse!"

"They do realize that they're the same height, right?" Danni asked Al as Ed pounded on the door Bailey was hiding behind.

"No, I don't think they do." Al replied as they cracked up laughing.

Ed stopped banging on the door as the sound of their laughter distracted him, "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Danni replied, still smirking. "Come on, don't we have somewhere to be?"

Bailey opened the door slowly, "yeah, didn't Mustang say something about getting your automail checked?"


	6. The Rockbells

The Rockbells

Bailey pulled Danni over as they waited for the train and sighed. "Danielle, I'm sorry that Alchemists killed your parents, but what I said back there still stands. You cannot take that out on every State Alchemist we run into."

"Blood, I still don't understand how you can walk into there and work for them after everything they have done. Central officers are just like the Ookani ones. They all work for someone higher than them, and all of them would get the Ookani alchemists killed." Danni looked at Bailey, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Danielle, do you know what really happened to Lady Amaya?" Bailey pulled Danni into a hug.

"The officers said that Lady Amaya died from an alchemy attack." Danni's voice was slightly muffled by Bailey's uniform sleeve. "Some state alchemist attacked the castle and killed her."

"Danni, I'm going to tell you something." Bailey moved to look Danni in the eye. "Lady Amaya didn't really die. You always call me Blood, because that's what I told you my name was. Danielle, I'm Lady Amaya."

Danielle stared at Bailey, "but they said you died. The castle was wrecked and everything."

"Wasn't that the same day that you ran into me and the other alchemists?" Bailey smiled at her. "Danni, I couldn't tell anyone who I was. Still now, I would go to jail if I return to Ookani."

"I know." Danni smiled back before looking over to the trains, "we should probably board the train."

"Yeah, let's go." Bailey replied as they ran to where Al and Ed were waiting.

"So, who's this Winry again?" Bailey asked as she looked out the train's window.

"Winry made my automail, and she's the only one I trust to fix it." Ed replied, looking at his arm with pride.

"So, what's wrong with your arm now?" Bailey looked down to the watch, "seems okay to me."

"Mustang wants me to get it looked at before we do anything else." Ed looked over at Bailey, "he wants us to locate the Mask Alchemist afterward. Apparently, the Masked Alchemist has gone missing and Mustang doesn't want my limbs falling apart in battle, if it comes to that."

"Oh, so it's a check-up then." Bailey looked up at him. "I'll wait outside when we get there."

"You don't have to," Al spoke up and Danni put a hand on Bailey's.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Danni asked, concern filling her eyes. "You haven't been acting normal since we left Central."

Bailey took a breath before turning the Danni, "I think I know who the Masked Alchemist is. Danni, the Masked Alchemist is the one who killed your parents."

"So, the alchemist we're looking for killed my parents?" Danni sat back in the seat. "That's not the only reason, is it?"

"No, but I'm not the right person to tell you the other part." Bailey slid back into her seat, staring at the watch's engraving.

"Bailey, can I ask you something?" Ed pulled the watch from her hand.

"You just did, but go ahead." Bailey looked over at him, watching the watch as he swung it around in circles.

"Your father can't stand Alchemy, and all of your siblings can perform alchemy, right?" Ed asked, watching Bailey.

"Yes, but my brothers don't use theirs anymore. Why?" Bailey continued to watch the little flash of silver go in circles around Ed's hand.

"Can your mother do alchemy?" Ed stopped spinning the watch and opened it. "I heard you tell Mustang that these were your initials."

Bailey straightened up and snatched the watch. "Yes, my mother can do alchemy. No, this is not her watch, I already told Mustang that my mother was and is not a State Alchemist."

"Bailey, he has a point though." Danni carefully put her hand on Bailey's shoulder. "It does fit. Lillian didn't really stay at the castle very much, and she does go to the wars to help the soldiers."

"Look, I appreciate you guys helping me try to find whose watch this is," Bailey stood up quickly and hit her head on the luggage bin. "Ouch," she cried before she fell back into her seat, knocked out.

"Is she okay?" Al asked as Danni looked over her.

"Yeah, she just knocked herself out. She needs the rest, so I guess it's a good thing." Danni turned back to the boys. "I don't think she's slept since we arrived at Central."

"That was two days ago!" Ed shook his head. "She's going to wipe herself out."

"I think she did." Al replied, "Why didn't she go to sleep."

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen her like this since the Ookani guards almost figured out where we were hiding." Danni looked at Bailey and sighed. "The guards caught a kid doing alchemy and tried to take him in. They couldn't catch up to the kid, but Bailey still had to go out and distract them so that the kid could get away. For a few weeks, she was paranoid that they would find out where we were."

"She really did take care of you all, didn't she?" Ed back out the window, "even if it meant she would go to jail."

"Yeah, that's how she was. She tried not to get caught, but still helped anyone who needed it." Danni pulled the watch out of Bailey's hands, "even when Grant joined us. She was our protector, and would do whatever it took to help us get out of the kingdom. Every once and a while, she would go and check on how the other alchemists were doing, but she never seemed to drain herself this badly."

"Danni, I'm sorry that alchemists killed your parents." Al carefully put his hand on hers.

"The Masked Alchemist may have killed my parents, but they can't kill my memories." Danni looked up at Al. "Thank you, but I think Bailey was right. I shouldn't be getting mad at every alchemist."

"Hey, look!" Ed called as Bailey shifted in her seat. "Bailey?"

"Huh?" Bailey slowly opened her eyes and rubbed where she hit her head. "Who hit me and why?"

"No one hit you, silly." Danni laughed as Bailey began to look around. "You hit your head on the luggage bin."

"Oh," Bailey smiled as the train pulled to a stop. "Guess we're here."

"Yep," Al smiled and turned to Ed. "Can't wait to see Winry again, right brother?"

"Right," Ed exclaimed as he smiled.

"She's special to you two, huh?" Bailey stood and stretched.

"Where do you get that kind of idea?" Ed asked as he walked toward the docks.

"Just asking, no real reason," Bailey smiled and followed them.

"Edward!" someone yelled as they stepped off the train. "Al! I'm so happy you're back!"

"This must be Winry." Danni commented as the blonde headed girl ran toward the boys.

"Yes, that's Winry." Ed replied before Winry knocked him over.

"Hey there, Winry," Al said with a small laugh as Winry stood up.

"Who's this?" Winry asked as they started toward her house. "Didn't tell me you were bringing friends, Ed."

"They aren't friends," Ed told her. "Winry, this is Blood and her friend, Danni."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Winry smiled to them.

"You too, Miss Rockbell." Bailey smiled back to her, "you do really good automail work."

"I know I do!" Winry cheered, "If you ever need some, I would love to do yours."

"Um, thank you?" Bailey laughed before glancing down to her gloved hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ed, Al, it's so nice to see you guys again." Winry's grandmother greeted them before stopping Bailey. "Wait a minute, I think I know you."

"I don't know. I've met a lot of people in my life." Bailey replied as she tried to think if they'd ever met.

"You, no, they kicked you out." Pinako stood on her tip toes to look right at Bailey, then began hitting Bailey with her wooden spoon. "You are not welcome here. You can take your mask and find a different mechanic."

"Mrs. Rockbell, I promise you, I have not and will not harm anyone." Bailey stepped back in fear. "I don't know who you think I am, but my name's Bailey Canttell."

"Ah, the daughter of a state alchemist." Pinako pointed the spoon at Bailey. "You still aren't welcome here."

"Yes, ma'am," Bailey stood staring wide-eyed at the spoon two inches from her face. "I'm just here to escort Fullmetal, that's all."

"Gram, please stop this. She's not going to hurt anyone." Winry pulled her grandmother away from Bailey.

"It's ok," Bailey nodded to them. "Mrs. Rockbell, I do not wish to cause any more trouble. When they boys are ready to go, I'll be around."

"Bailey, do you want me to stay?" Danni watched as Winry and Mrs. Rockbell started to work on Ed's arm.

"Yes, take care of the boys. You shouldn't have any trouble finding me." Bailey turned away, "you have never had any issue before."

"Ok." Danni nodded and sat down on the porch. "We'll be here."

Bailey waved back before she began to wonder around the town. "It's so small here, but it's peaceful." She walked around to the cemetery and sat down in front of a tombstone.

"Mrs. Rockbell was right," Bailey read over the Rockbell's names as she talked to herself. "I don't blame her for kicking me out. I guess I expected it, but I never thought I really looked that much like my mother."

"That's because you don't." Pinako walked up to her. "I came to apologize. You are not your mother, and have proven that to me."

"How did you know where I'd be?" Bailey stood up.

"Danni said you have been looking for the Masked Alchemist, figured you would start here." She looked at her daughter and son's grave. "They weren't the only ones that were killed that day, were they?"

"Danni's parents," Bailey sighed. "I didn't know my mother was a State alchemist, my father hates alchemy. He even has a law against it."

"Well, Winry is almost done working on Ed's arm." Pinako turned back to Bailey. "You are welcome to stay with us. You are protecting two young boys who I care about, don't you dare let them out of your sight!"

"I promise you, unless you kick me out again, I won't." Bailey smiled at her. "Shall we head back?"

Danni was waiting for them when they returned. "Al's a really good fighter."

"I take it; you two have been mock fighting?" Bailey looked over at Al with a smile. "Tell me she didn't hurt you."

"No, she's a very excellent fighter." Al smiled.

"Danni has been my assistant for two reasons. She can fight like a mad woman, and she's very good at getting information." Bailey looked around the shop.

"That reminds me," Danni pulled open her bag. "Bailey, while you were roaming the cemetery, I found more information on our target."

"You roamed the cemetery?" Ed asked as he walked into the room, "and here I thought Danni was the weird one."

"I wasn't roaming the cemetery." Bailey laughed.

"Anyway, Masked was last seen on a train heading toward South City" Danni opened her notebook. "Apparently, she's looking for someone."

"Probably my sister," Bailey glanced down at her hands. "My sister has been missing for a long time."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Danni said as her notebook fell out of her hands. "Bailey, what else do we not know?"

"Well," Bailey sighed before looking Danni straight in the face. "My full name is Bailey Amaya Canttell; it's my initials on the watch. That's why the watch is so special, it belonged to my mother."

"Wait, Mustang said it belonged to." Danni's mouth hung open as the information clicked. "Lady Lillian can't be a state alchemist."

"Bailey, if Mustang knew where she was, why are we looking for her?" Al asked.

"Lady Lillian does a lot of work with the Central officers. Last thing I heard about her, she was leaving to help with the war." Bailey pulled the watch out of her uniform pocket. "They aren't initials, not really. At least, they aren't just mine."

"Then what are they?" Ed asked as he hugged Winry.

"My sister's name is Angelica. It's our first initials, with our last name. Bailey and Angelica Canttell," Bailey spun the watch in her hand before sliding it back into her pocket. "Angelica has been missing since mom left for the war."

"Wow." Winry replied, "No wonder Mustang wants you to help Ed."

"Yeah," Bailey turned to Danni. "Want to go outside and practice? I mean like we used to?"

"You mean, like full on without any holding back?" Danni perked up at the thought. "I'd love to."

"Ok, I want to see this." Ed said with a laugh. "There's no way Danielle can fight, and I haven't had the chance to see Bailey land anything."

Danni and Bailey glared at him before they headed out the door, followed by Al shaking his head.

"Just because you haven't seen her fight, doesn't mean she can't." Al laughed.

"I guess you're right," Ed laughed back as he and Winry joined them outside.

"Ok, Bailey, what are the rules this time?" Danni smiled as she looked around at the open country side.

"Simple." Bailey smiled back, "First, you can't destroy anything around us. I don't want to have to explain to Mustang why we broke something. Second, we stay in this location. You can't get out of sight. Third, this is a mock fight. No one is to seriously hurt each other."

"Bailey, does that mean you can't cut your hands?" Danni asked as she pulled off her gloves.

"Yes, that means I can't cut my hands. Should be an advantage for you," Bailey sighed as she pulled off her jacket. "Danielle, do be careful."

"What does Danni mean by cutting her hand?" Winry whispered to Ed.

"Bailey is very skilled in using her alchemy to make her blood into a ribbon." Ed replied, "But she needs to cut her hand to be able to."

"Oh, ok." Winry turned back to the fight, worry filling her eyes.

"Winry, I'm sure Bailey can handle herself." Al told her, "I doubt Mustang would have her protecting us if she couldn't."

"Yeah, that's right!" Winry smiled before cheering for the girls.


	7. Danielle

Danielle

"Are you ready?" Danielle called, waiting patiently.

"Yep! Are you?" Bailey replied getting into her fighting stance. Danielle didn't reply, but simply started running full force at Bailey. Bailey started to laugh at her, and in the last second moved to the side. "Are you trying to put on a show, or fight?"

"Fight!" Danielle shouted as she kicked Bailey to the ground. "You know that thing where you hurt someone else."

"Sounds familiar," Bailey laughed as she jumped back up and punched Danielle. "I told you not to hold back."

"I know you did." Danielle smiled as she moved to punch Bailey. Bailey blocked her punch, and a shock of electricity sent Bailey flying. "I had to get a charge going."

"Of course you did." Bailey smiled before quickly drawing a circle in the ground. She took a deep breath and slammed her hands to the ground. The ground in front of Danni crumbled, pulling Danni down with it.

"Damn, so she is an alchemist." Winry laughed.

Danielle jumped out of the hole quickly, moving to attack Bailey. "Cheap alchemy isn't going to help you here."

Bailey ran toward Danielle and landed a hit on her shoulder before pulling Danielle to the ground. Danielle kicked Bailey off of her and onto the dirt road.

Bailey laughed and started working on another circle. She took another deep breath before the ground quickly moved around Danielle's foot, trapping her in place.

"Bailey!" Danielle cried out, trying to move her foot.

"Can't get a charge if you're stuck in the ground," Bailey shouted back as she charged for Danni. She struck Danni head on, crashing her to the ground.

"Bad choice in moves," Danni laughed before sending a small charge through her fingers, throwing Bailey off of her.

Bailey smiled as she stood, looking down at her hands. "I told you I wouldn't cut my hands, but I never said that I wouldn't allow you to cut them for me."

"Shit!" Danielle yelled realizing the charge scratched Bailey's hands.

Bailey pulled slightly on the newly formed ribbon and looked back at Danielle. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She called as the ribbon flew from her hand to wrap around Danielle's wrist.

"Ok, I will not allow this to go any further." Pinako stepped out, the ribbon wrapping around her wooden spoon.

Bailey took a step back, and released the ribbon. "I… I've never missed before."

"Honey, there's a first time for everything." Pinako pulled out a pair of scissors for the ribbon.

"No, wait!" Bailey and Danni called out before running toward her. "Don't do that!"

Pinako looked at them like they were crazy as she snipped the ribbon. Bailey stopped where she was as the ribbon instantly turned back to blood and fell to the ground, causing Bailey to faint.

"What? What did I do?" Pinako looked over at Bailey.

"She uses a lot of energy to use the ribbon. It knocks her out if the ribbon gets cut, like a circuit." Danielle ran over to Bailey. "Are you ok?"

Bailey sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I think so, just need to work on that." She replied with a small laugh before looking down at her hand.

"Bailey, you never said how you do that." Danni helped her stand. "In all the time I've met you, you never use a circle for it, so how?"

"Danielle, you don't want to know how to obtain this 'skill'." Bailey turned to Pinako. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. The ribbon uses a lot of my blood, and when it breaks, I lose that blood. So, it takes a lot out of me."

"Child, I'm sorry." Pinako replied. "Let's get some fluids into you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell." Bailey smiled at her before looking at Ed and Al. "Now you know why Mustang wants me to learn from you. I have a lot I still need to learn."

"Does he know how you do that?" Ed asked, motioning to the healing scratch on her hand.

"Yes, he was there." Bailey nodded to Danni to let go of her. "I think I can handle walking. It's about the same as giving blood, kind of."

"Yeah, totally," Danielle laughed, "If you're scared of needles."

Bailey nodded as they all headed back inside. "Danielle, where's my bag?"

"Here," Danni ran over to it and handed it back to her.

Bailey pulled it open and took out a map. "Ok, Mustang said that Masked was headed to help with the war in South City, and last seen in Dublith."

"Yeah," Danni looked at the map over Bailey's shoulder. "So, we should start looking in Dublith?"

"No, we should head to South City, but we'll hit Dublith first. Travel this road there." Bailey pointed it out, looking up at Ed. "It's technically your mission. What do you say?"

Ed took the map as Pinako handed out glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell." Bailey and Danni said as they took their own.

"Well, first thing we have to do is clean up your yard." Bailey looked outside to the hole in the ground. "I'll get it fixed right away."

"Bailey, remind me, wasn't there a rule against destroying stuff in the fight?" Danielle laughed. "You never did listen to rules, did you?"

"You can ask my father that next time you see him." Bailey started outside to fix the road.

"Danielle, is Bailey ok?" Winry asked as they watched out the window.

"Bailey will be fine. Sometimes she just needs to battle it out." Danielle smiled at Winry. "It is how she deals with her frustrations."

"So, you're an electric alchemist?" Ed asked, walking over to them.

"My specialty so far is working with the static electricity in the air," Danni replied, "But I haven't really mastered it, as you saw."

"Danni is getting better every day," Bailey walked in. "I still remember when you had to create the charge from rubbing your hands together."

"Yeah, I guess I have gotten better." Danni smiled at her. "Bailey, the circles still bothers you, don't they?"

"Yes, Danni, they do." Bailey slid on her gloves, covering a small mark on her wrist. "I don't think I'll ever get over the effect they have."

"May I ask, what happens?" Winry sat down on the couch, curious as a cat.

"Since I was little, I have been having the same issues with the transmutation circles. I don't know why, but the smoke from them makes me cough." Bailey picked up her drink and took a small sip. "There are some things that I can do without them, like the ribbon, but it takes a lot out of me."

"It must be hard to be an alchemist if you have issues with the transmutation circles." Winry replied as Ed sat down next to her.

"It's difficult, but I can't give up." Bailey looked over to Danni, "I'm going to be a State Alchemist. I don't know when, but I'm going to be one. I'm going to have a watch of my own."

"I think you can do it." Al spoke up from where he sat on the floor. "If Mustang wants you to protect us, he thinks you can do it."

"Mustang's punishing me," Bailey opened her bag. "I got into trouble with him a few months ago. He almost turned me in to my father, but decided that I would work for him instead. Since then, I've been helping the alchemists get out of Ookani, including you, Ed."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ed smiled to her.

"Yeah, sure," Bailey pulled out an alchemy textbook and started reading. "Ed and Al, what do you say about leaving tomorrow? I think we all need a good night's rest before we head out."

"Sounds like a good idea." Danni smiled at Bailey, "I just hope you actually get some sleep this time."

"Danni, don't worry. I'll get some sleep." Bailey looked up from the textbook and smiled back.

Bailey kept smiling as she dug herself back into the textbook, waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. She looked up after a few minutes to see Danni sound asleep next to her on the floor.

"Danielle, always trying to take care of me," Bailey softly closed her book and grabbed a blanket to lay over Danni. "Sweet dreams, my friend."

"You should be getting some shut eye also, dear." Pinako tapped her wooden spoon on Bailey's shoulder.

"I couldn't allow myself to sleep before them." Bailey replied as she glanced out the window. "I promised to protect them, and I meant it. Even if that means I have to stay awake a little longer than them, I'll do it."

"You're bound to wear yourself out, child." Pinako sighed, "But I believe that to be a very honorable gesture to your friends."

"Mrs. Rockbell, I don't think it's very honorable. You know, I used to have days when the world seemed black, and all the light had vanished." Bailey looked back at Pinako as she spoke, "It was then that I would remember the times when I had to struggle to survive, and the light seemed to shine brightly again. I can't forget those days, because they make me that much stronger."

"Child, there will never be a day when the light won't shine." Pinako hit Bailey with her spoon. "There are merely days when that light is dimmer than usual."

"Thank you," Bailey slowly rubbed where Pinako hit her arm. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"You should." Pinako smiled, "now get some sleep."

Bailey nodded to her and watched as Pinako went to her room. She waited a little longer before sneaking out the front door. For the first few minutes, Bailey wondered around Resembool again, taking in the sights of the moonlit town. She walked back over to the cemetery and sat on the ground looking at the stars.

"Angelica, I'm sure you would love it here. The night sky is so beautiful, and it's always so peaceful here." She said as she lay down on the cold grass. "I've really missed you and the boys, and I know that I may not see you again. I just hope you are okay." Bailey sighed as she sat back up.

"Please, don't leave because of me." Al said from behind her. "I couldn't sleep, and heard you leave. I just figured you might need someone with you."

Bailey smiled at him, "thank you, Al. I didn't realize you were still up."

Al smiled back as he sat down next to her. "Sometimes, you have to leave something before you realize how much you love it."

"Yeah, but sometimes once you leave there's no chance in returning." Bailey looked at the headstone in front of them. "Every once in a while, you make that choice that dictates what you are going to do for the rest of your life, and you can't ever change that choice."

"Bailey," Edward walked up to them. "Just because you make a choice to do something, doesn't mean it has to be all of what you are. Choices are simply that, choices. What we do with the choices we make is what makes up who we are as a person."

"You two have lost so much, and yet you still find a reason to smile. It reminds me of something my teacher used to tell me." Bailey glanced between both of them before ripping the ponytail out of her hair, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. "There was a young girl walking through a forest with a cowardly lion and a tin man. The forest scared the girl, and the cowardly lion was too afraid to help her. When the girl started to cry, the lion got mad and growled at the forest as loud as he could. At that moment, the girl's fears were met by the cowardly lion's courage, and the tin man's heart broke in two."

"Um, ok?" Ed replied, totally confused on the connection.

"You see, you two don't seem to care about your own fears when there are others who need you. You help them, even if it means you might get caught or hurt." Bailey stood up and started back to the house. "You help them because you want to, and don't ask for anything in return."

Ed stood up and grabbed Bailey's sleeve, "Bailey, why did you come here?"

"Huh? Ed, Mustang told me to." Bailey looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you sit down here?" Ed pointed to his mother's headstone.

"Well, I just felt safe there. I kind of felt like I could tell her what was on my mind, and she would listen. Even if she didn't know who I was." Bailey replied, starring at the tombstone.

"Mom always was a good listener." Al said as he stood up. "Let's head back before Winry notices we've gone."

Ed nodded before getting hit in the head with a wrench, "Too late, Al."

"What are you two doing out here? It's freezing cold out, and you should be asleep!" Winry yelled at Ed, holding another wrench in her hand.

"Winry, it wasn't their fault. I couldn't sleep and came out here. They just came out to check on me." Bailey stepped between them, only to be hit with the wrench. "Will people stop hitting me with inanimate objects?"

"No," Winry yelled back, pulling out another wrench.

"Where does she keep all those wrenches?" Bailey asked herself as she ran toward the Rockbell's, trying to avoid getting hit again.


	8. Homunculi

Homunculus

Bailey woke quickly the next morning with a feeling that something was wrong. She quickly got up and checked on the boys, who were still passed out on the couch. Danielle remained fast asleep by Bailey's chair, but something was still bothering Bailey. She walked around the outside of the house, checking for anything and anyone. After circling the house a few times, she headed down toward the cemetery.

"Blood, thank goodness I ran into you." Danielle called as she stood in front of the cemetery. "There's someone here to attack the Elric brothers, and I can't find them."

"Danielle, I already know about the breach. The Elric brothers are safe." Bailey walked closer to Danni and threw her backpack down next to the Rockbell's grave.

"Ribbon, do you want me to go protect them while you fight?" Danielle replied as Bailey continued to stare at her.

Bailey sighed before looking around and picking up a short stick. "Danielle, can you do me a favor? I can't see well in this light, mind giving me a spark?"

Danielle smiled, "Sure. I'll give you a spark." Danielle quickly kicked Bailey, sending her into a tree, "right after I kill you and those brothers."

Bailey started to laugh at her, "I don't know who you are, but for future advice, Danielle refuses to call me Ribbon. Plus, she has a scar above her right eye." Bailey jumped away from the tree and began to attack her.

"I've gotta admit, kid, you're good." Envy continued to attack, landing a punch to Bailey's back. "It's going to be a shame to kill you."

"Same here," Bailey turned and kicked Envy in the head.

"Ah!" She yelled before getting mad. Envy ran up and pulled Bailey up by her throat. "You are going to tell me where the brothers are, and I'll kill you quickly."

"Never," Bailey struggled to speak before being thrown into the tree again. "I will never tell you where they are. I guess you are just going to have to kill me."

Envy pulled her into a choke hold against the tree, smiling as Bailey struggled to push herself off. "Blood, killing you is going to be too easy."

Bailey smiled back at her as she felt a small stab of pain in her wrist. "Same for you," She whispered.

Envy laughed before the ribbon wrapped around her neck. "What the, what is this?" She jumped back, letting go of Bailey and trying to pull the ribbon off.

"It's no use," Bailey snapped it tight. "Now, who are you and who sent you."

"Why would I tell you?" Envy continued to pull against the ribbon. "I am Envy, and no one controls me."

"Well, Envy, right now I have control on your life." Bailey smiled before snapping the ribbon again, slicing through her neck. "A life you no longer have."

Bailey sighed before walking back to her bag as the ribbon returned to her wrist. "I'm starting to think babysitting is going to be a little harder than I thought," she told herself before sitting down on the grave and pulling the bag open. "Mustang might be mad that I messed up the uniform."

A twig snapped behind her as Envy began to slowly stand back up, alerting Bailey immediately. "What the hell?" She stood quickly, watching as Envy's head slowly re-grew.

"Did you really think I could be killed that easy?" Envy laughed before looking past Bailey, "Lust, can I please just kill her? This is taking way too long."

Bailey turned quickly to see another skinny woman standing at the tree line behind her, with a shorter bigger man next to her. Lust just stood there smiling and shook her head.

"Bailey!" Danielle ran towards the cemetery with Ed, Al, and Winry following close behind. "Watch out!"

"Just like you said, my Lust," The man spoke while sucking on his finger. "They came running to help, can I eat them now?"

"No, Gluttony, you just ate." Lust replied as Bailey moved to block the boys from them.

"Ha!" Envy laughed before grabbing Bailey by the neck again. "Nice try, doll face."

"Danielle, get them out of here!" Bailey yelled as she stared at Danielle. "Go right now!"

Danielle shook her head, "I promised to stay by your side!"

"Danni, please, do NOT fight with me on this!" Bailey called as Envy's grip tightened.

Danielle immediately stopped running, standing like a statue as she stared at Bailey.

Bailey closed her eyes as Envy's grip tightened again, "Danni, protect Winry and the boys."

Ed threw off his coat and slammed his hands into the ground, sending a pillar of ground between Bailey and Envy and breaking her grip. "Winry, get out of here." He yelled before continuing to attack Envy.

Lust smiled at Ed as she started to stab him with one of her fingernails.

"Ed!" Bailey called as she ran toward him, the fingernail piercing through her right knee.

"Why, you little monster," Lust growled as she sliced open Bailey's leg.

"That's right; I'm Blood Ribbon, the little monster." Bailey cried before hitting Lust with a slice of ground, "and I don't appreciate disappointing the colonel."

"Bailey?" Danni ran toward Bailey, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, take Al and Winry back." Bailey stood slowly, keeping her weight off her leg. "Do it now, Danielle."

"Of course," Danielle nodded before dragging Winry and Al back to the house.

Bailey turned back to Lust just in time to dodge an attack and tried to kick her. Lust reached up and caught Bailey's foot, slowly twisting it around her already injured knee. With a scream, Bailey kicked Lust in the head with her other foot. Lust staggered backward and let go of Bailey.

"Edward," Bailey ran awkwardly to stand next to him. "How do you kill these things?"

"You don't," Ed replied before blocking an attack from Envy.

"Ok, then." Bailey ran up and punched Lust, "got any plans?"

"Yeah, one," Ed replied before trapping Envy against the tree with a pillar of dirt.

"Good idea." Bailey smiled before wrapping the ground around Lust and Gluttony, trapping them from the waist down.

Lust started to laugh before slicing open Bailey's arm with her nails. "Forgetting something?"

Ed moved quickly and trapped Lust in ice from the cold air around them. "Bailey, are you okay?" Ed turned to Bailey just in time to catch her as she fainted.


	9. Automail

Automail

"Let her rest, Danielle." Mrs. Rockbell said as Ed laid Bailey down on the bed.

"If I was out there, this wouldn't have happened." Danni cried before getting hit with Pinako's wooden spoon.

"Danni, Auntie Pinako's right. You need to let her rest." Al told her, softly placing his hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Grandma, is Bailey going to be okay?" Winry asked as she looked over Bailey's wounded leg.

"I can't say. She's been hurt pretty badly." Pinako sat down next to Bailey. "I'm surprised she survived the fight, she's lost a lot of blood."

"I'm going to kill that Lust." Danielle slammed her fist down on the table, "then I'm going to get Mustang for this."

"Danni, shut up." Bailey spoke with a raspy voice as she woke up. "You aren't going to kill anyone." Bailey slowly started to sit up, only to be held down by Winry.

"Bailey, you can't sit up just yet." Winry told her, "You lost a lot of blood, and your leg is pretty badly messed up."

Bailey pushed against Winry, sitting up. "I don't care right now, Winry." She looked down at her ripped leg, memory of the fight flooding to her. "Who and what were those people?"

"They aren't people." Ed replied, "They are homunculi."

"I thought homunculi were just rumors." Danielle looked at Ed confused.

"No, they aren't rumors. They are real, and they are very hard to kill." Al told her, handing Winry a wet cloth.

Bailey closed her eyes as Winry started to clean her wounds. "Winry, do you really have to?"

"Do you want to get better?" Winry snapped back, dabbing at Bailey's arm.

Bailey winced and looked over at Pinako. "Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"Children, I need to speak to Bailey alone. Please go into the other room." Pinako took the cloth from Winry, shooing her out.

Al and Ed nodded before leaving, but Danni stood there for a minute longer. "Mrs. Rockbell, I can't just leave her."

"You aren't leaving; you are just going into the other room." Bailey told her. "I need you to look after the boys while I'm recovering."

"Ok, but if you need anything," Danni nodded before heading out.

"Sometimes, I think she worries too much." Bailey laughed before turning to Pinako. "What's the bad news?"

"Who says I have bad news for you?" Pinako replied, smiling.

"You sent them out of the room," Bailey winced as Pinako scrubbed her arm with the cloth.

"You really messed yourself up," Pinako stood next to Bailey and looked right at her. "Bailey, we can't repair the damage to your leg."

Bailey froze before looking down at her leg again. The gauze wrapping was already soaked with her blood, and covering the top of her knee completely. "So, there's nothing you can do?"

"Well, child, we have one other option. It's going to be incredibly painful, but there's nothing else we can do." Pinako stopped cleaning her arm. "We can make you an automail leg. You would be able to walk and move."

Bailey took the cloth from Pinako and nodded. "I'm not going to let this stop me from being a State Alchemist." She started to clean her arm, wincing every once and a while. "If being fitted for automail is the answer then let me know what I have to do."

"I'll let you rest and tell Winry to start working." Pinako placed her hand on Bailey's shoulder before leaving.

Bailey was still sitting there, cleaning her arm mindlessly, when Winry walked in. "Bailey, I'm sorry that you got hurt, but I want to thank you for saving Ed."

"Just doing my job, Winry," Bailey looked up at her, tears forming slowly in her eyes.

"Automail isn't all that bad, especially since I'll be your mechanic." Winry sat down at the end of the bed. "You'll be ready for the state alchemy test in no time."

"I'm not crying because of the automail," Bailey tapped her foot with her hand. "Winry, it just hurts a lot."

Winry nodded before taking the cloth from Bailey. "This isn't what I wanted when I told you I would be honored to do your automail, but it still stands true."

"Thank you, I don't think I could trust any other mechanic after what I've heard Ed puts his through." Bailey laughed before looking out the window. "Somehow, I don't think this is what Mustang meant by, 'learn from him. Are you sure the anesthetic will affect the operation?'"

"Yes, I know it will hurt, Bailey, but we can't give you anything for the pain just yet." Winry smiled before heading toward the door. "I'm going to get started on your automail, so I'll be back to take measurements."

"Ok, I'll be here." Bailey smiled to her before pulling her Alchemy book out. Within minutes, Winry had taken Bailey's measurements and was ready to start the operation.

Danni stood on the other side of the door as the Rockbells began to fit the automail to Bailey's leg, listening as Bailey struggled with the pain. "I'm sorry, Bailey," she whispered before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Danielle," Al walked over and sat by her. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Bailey. It's the homunculi's fault, not yours."

"If I had just gotten there sooner, or chose to fight instead of running with you and Winry," Danielle looked down to the floor as Bailey cried out in pain. "Bailey wouldn't be in so much pain if I hadn't run away from the fight."

"Bailey, try to hold still." Winry complained as she continued to apply the connections to her nerves.

"I'm trying to hold still!" Bailey yelled before gritting her teeth just as Winry hit her with a wrench.

"Well, try harder!" Winry yelled back before Pinako walked out of the room.

"Why? You already have my leg strapped to the table!" Bailey argued with her. "If I try any harder, I'll have to have someone holding it down!"

"They're almost done," Pinako told Danni before glaring at Ed, who was laughing in the corner. "Despite what you hear, Bailey is going to be fine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell." Danni looked up at her.


	10. Dublith

Dublith

After two weeks of constant re-training, Bailey looked forward the train ride to Dublith. Between the recovering with Ed and mock fights with Danni, Bailey was ready for a change in scenery.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Danni pulled on her coat sleeve.

"Yeah, Danni, I'm fine." Bailey looked up at her, "I just can't stop thinking about how they knew who I was. I've never met them."

"Are you still on those homunculi?" Danni sighed, "Bailey, they aren't human. They may not be worth our time."

"Danielle, they took my leg." Bailey glared at her. "I'm not going to forgive them for that, and they will pay."

"Bailey, Pinako and Winry didn't make you that leg so that you can go off and avenge it. They made it for you because you needed it." Danielle shook her head. "We still have a mission from Mustang that we need to get done, unless you want to hear him yell at you."

"No," Bailey sighed and looked down at her knee. "I guess it's a good thing Hawkeye gave me a second uniform. I really don't want to hear what the colonel would say if I told him I ruined my only uniform."

"Bailey, he would probably ask why you didn't just fix it." Ed replied with a laugh. "We are alchemists."

Bailey nodded and pulled out the ruined uniform. She smiled as she started to draw the transmutation circles where the clothes had ripped. "This will actually be fun." She told them before getting to work on them.

"See, good as the day he gave them to you." Danielle smiled when Bailey finished. "We just have to wash all of the blood out."

"That's not hard to do." Bailey smiled at her as she put the uniform back in her bag.

"Looks like we're here," Ed sighed as the train started to slow down.

"Ed, what's up?" Bailey looked out the window. "If you didn't want to come to Dublith, you didn't have to."

"It's nothing." Ed smiled at her, "I just don't want to run into someone."

"Brother, you didn't tell Teacher we were coming, did you?" Al asked as Ed's smiled started to vanish. "You didn't!"

"Well, with everything I was doing, it kind of slipped my mind." Ed replied as they stood to get off.

"Ed, we're dead men if she finds us." Al picked up Ed and started to shake him. "Why would you do that, why?"

"Al, put your brother down." Bailey told him, placing a hand on Al's arm. "I'm sure your teacher would understand."

"Plus, she may know something about Masked." Danni said as they made their way off the train.

"If we don't find any leads, we'll go to her." Ed growled.

""Very well, let's get going." Bailey started for the door. The first house they stopped at was small, and the father answered quickly.

"Sir, we are trying to find a person named Masked, have you," Bailey started before the father slammed the door in her face. "Well, that was rude."

"You're probably going to get that a lot." A tall, skinny woman stood behind them. "Ed, Alphonse."

"Teacher," Ed and Al looked at each other before turning around to face her.

"Wait," Danni looked from the boys to Teacher. "You are their teacher?"

"Does that surprise you?" Izumi smiled before turning toward Teacher's house. "Come on, I'll let you in on why they slammed the door on your face."

"So, you know where Masked might be?" Bailey caught up with Teacher quickly, "Do you remember where she was last?"

"Child, I will tell you when we get inside." Teacher looked down at Bailey, "You have much to learn about her."

Bailey stopped walking, "Who are you calling a 'child'?" She yelled after Izumi.

"Blood, I've heard much about you, now come on." Izumi opened her door and beckoned them inside. "The Blood Ribbon Alchemist, you have a reputation in this town, just like your mother does."

"What, but I've never been here!" Bailey closed the door behind her as they walked in.

"What do you know about Masked?" Danielle glared at Bailey as they sat down in Izumi's living room.

"This used to be a peaceful happy town before Masked came through. She and two other alchemists said they were looking for somewhere to stay for the night. Everyone was kind enough to offer their place, and they stayed just down the street with the Chase family."

"If they only stayed the night, what did they do that would cause such a change?" Ed looked out the window to the empty street.

"At first, there wasn't a thing wrong with them. A few people were cautious because of the military uniform Masked wore, but Masked was a hit with the kids. They stayed at the Chase's until a little past midnight, where they snuck out and started to attack every family that held a fellow alchemist." Izumi looked at the ground as she spoke.

"But, why? They had no reason to attack them." Bailey stood up, only to be held back by Dani.

"Bailey, think about it. Masked does what Lord Baylor wants before the military. Lord Baylor wants a war with the military, what is easier than attacking civilians in military uniforms?" Danielle moved in between Izumi and Bailey. "Izumi, what happened after the attacks started?"

"Do you really want to know, child?" Izumi looked right at Bailey.

"Yes, I may not like what Masked has done, but I want to know." Bailey pulled Danni's hand off her shoulder before sitting back down.

"Blood, Masked almost destroyed the town looking for alchemists. Everyone ran out of their houses and rushed the three of them away. They left town, taking a train toward South City. Whoever the young girl was that was with her walked away with some bad injuries. It didn't seem to even phase Masked that she was hurt."

"What did the girl look like?" Bailey was sitting on the edge of her seat, ready to jump out the door.

"A lot like you, but with red hair and brown eyes," Izumi's husband walked in from the kitchen with a tray of food. "Izumi, Dakota is here and wants to know if you need anything."

"Dakota, as in Dakota Chase?" Ed turned to Izumi.

"Would you have Dakota come in here, please, he may be useful to Blood and Ed." Izumi asked as she nodded to Ed. "Dakota has been doing odd jobs for me since the attack."

"Teacher, Is there something you needed?" Dakota stood at the doorway, looking at Bailey.

"Dakota, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, Danielle Himmler, and Blood Ribbon. They have some questions about Masked." Izumi smiled as she introduced everyone. "Since you were the first home attacked, you may have some useful information for them."

"Dakota, I'm sorry that your home was attacked by Masked." Alphonse's voice was low and saddened.

"I don't remember much about that night, but I will help you as much as I can." Dakota replied with a small smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start from the beginning. When Masked arrived she wasn't alone, do you remember who was with her?" Danni started as she fished through her bag for a notebook.

"Two other officers and a young girl were with her. The officers stayed with the Ebonite's and the young girl stayed with Masked at our house." Dakota sat down in a nearby chair as he spoke. "Masked never called the girl by a full name, just Sissy, and she never said her real name either."

"Sissy, are you sure?" Bailey sat on the verge of falling off her chair. "Did Masked use any other name?"

"Well, she kept saying something about a Lord Baylor and a daughter, Lady Amaya. I don't think she said anything else though." Dakota sat back in his chair before continuing, "The only other thing I heard was the young girl saying that she had to get back to Ookani and make sure Bailey was alright."

Bailey sighed and leaned back into her chair, "Dakota, what happened that night?"

"Well, let's see, mom and dad went to bed early that night and I stayed up reading for a bit. I got carried away with the reading, but sometime during the night the girls tried to sneak out. When I heard the commotion, I went out to find out what it was and they were drawing different circles on the floor of our kitchen.

"I asked what they were attempting and Masked just laughed, saying that I'd soon find out. I told them to tell me what they were planning, and they both just laughed saying they were following orders." Dakota looked down at the floor as he spoke, avoiding everyone. "There was a flash of alchemy and the house lit on fire around them. I tried to run and alert my parents, but I just couldn't get to the door with the fire in the way."

"Dakota, I'm so sorry." Danni wiped a tear from her eyes before turning to Bailey, "I think Masked has a lot of explaining to do."

"I know she does, Danni, but we need to find her first." Bailey stood up slowly and grabbed her bag. "Excuse me, but I need to get some fresh air."

"Of course, child, just do not be out too late." Izumi nodded to her as Bailey walked out the door. "Edward, how much do you know about Blood?"

"Teacher?" Ed's face was full of surprise as he looked back at Izumi.


	11. Craig Morgan

Craig Morgan

"Blood Ribbon is supposed to be protecting you, how much do you know about her?" Izumi stood up and looked out the window to where Bailey was sitting on the porch.

"Izumi, do you have something against Bail-" Danielle stopped herself, "I mean Blood?"

"I do not have anything against Blood." Izumi sat back down, "however, I wonder what has caused the military to call her the Blood Ribbon Alchemist."

"It's based off her style of fighting." Al replied as someone started to yell outside.

Danielle made her way to the window quickly to find Bailey arguing with a boy on the porch. "Damn," she said before turning and heading outside, followed by everyone else. "Blood, are you ok?"

"Yes, Danni, I am fine." Bailey's voice was full of anger as she stood up onto the porch. "We were just saying hi."

"Yes, nothing else but conversing with an old friend." The man replied in a sharp voice. "I hope we didn't disturb you."

"As a matter of fact, Craig Morgan, you did." Danielle moved to stand in front of Bailey.

"Danielle, it is a blessing to see you are still well." Craig smiled at her before looking around at everyone. "I apologize for any inconvenience, but I was sent to check on a certain Lord's daughter."

"Craig, how could you?" Bailey yelled pulling Danni behind her.

"How could I what? Ignore the fact that all the alchemists were starving after you left, or the fact that I turned everyone into your father's weapons?" Craig stepped closer to Bailey, as if to dare her.

"Blood, don't do anything too drastic." Danni placed a hand on Bailey's shoulder.

"It's a little too late for that, Danni." Bailey brushed Danni's hand away and turned to Izumi. "Yes, Blood isn't my real name. Yes, I'm one of Masked's daughters, and yes, I know you already know that."

"Your reputation does not do you justice, child." Izumi smiled back at her.

"Danni, do you remember that promise we made before we left Ookani?" Bailey turned back to Craig.

"Yes, what about it," Danni replied a little confused.

"I want you to follow through with it now." Bailey looked at Danni before turning to the others. "Craig Morgan has sentenced at least 30 fellow alchemists to death by turning them into my father. Please, do me a favor and go back inside until I have finished dealing with him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Ed stepped toward her, "I may not have promised you anything, but I do know what it looks like when someone's about to fight."

"Seems like you have a pretty loyal puppy at your side now, Blood," Craig smiled at her. "Did you miss me so much that you had to find a replacement?"

"Did you just call me a 'puppy'?" Ed stepped between them, "now I really am not leaving!"

Bailey pushed Ed to the side and stepped toward Craig, closing the distance between them. "Are you trying to make me angry? Playing jokes on the people I'm working with and reminding me of the harsh conditions in Ookani?"

"No, just trying to remember why we let you lead us." Craig gently pushed Bailey back, forcing space between them.

Bailey looked over at Danni and nodded before kicking Craig away from the house. "Sorry, but it's a little cramped up here with everyone watching."

Craig fell to the ground and laughed. "Blood, I hope you are ready to fight, because you just started one."

"I started it?" Bailey yelled as she moved away from the house. "How immature of you, to blame someone younger than you, you should be ashamed."

Craig laughed before starting to draw a circle. He looked up for a second at Bailey before causing the ground to collapse under her. "Right, who's ashamed now?"

Bailey smiled back at him before forging a bladed staff from the ground around her. "Now, Danni," she yelled as she ran toward Craig with the staff.

Danni nodded back before trapping Craig's foot, keeping him from running away.

"She didn't use a transmutation circle." Craig yelled as he fell back to avoid her attack. "When could you do that?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Craig." Bailey laughed as she moved to attack again.

Craig quickly tried to dodge the spear of the staff, cutting his arm as he managed to punch Bailey in the back and breaking Danni's hold on him. He quickly jumped away as she dissolved the staff. "This isn't practice, Blood. I'm not going to go easy on you." Craig yelled to her with a small laugh.

"Good, because I'm not going easy on you," Bailey smiled at him as she looked down at her hands. "Sometimes, accidents prove to be worth the pain." She looked back to Craig smiling as she focused on the blood coming from his arm.

"Blood, don't do this." Danni yelled as she ran out into the small street. "Do not kill him just yet. He might prove useful for information."

Bailey flinched and looked at Danni confused. "What could we learn from him that we don't already know?"

"Anything that we might not know," Danni pleaded with Bailey. "Plus, I really don't want you to use that 'skill'."

"Fine, I won't do it." Bailey looked back at Craig. "Find some way to bind him for now."

"Blood," Al stepped off the porch. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what's all this about a skill?" Ed yelled as Al held him back.

"Well, it's simple." Bailey smiled as she turned back to Craig. "I'm Blood Ribbon, and I earned that name like this." She smiled as she focused back on his bloody arm, turning the blood into a small red ribbon and winding it around him.

"How?" Dakota stood at the doorway, starring at Craig. "How did she do that?"

"It's alchemy." Danni replied, glaring at Bailey. "It's a skill that she will now have to explain, and probably show, to Mustang."

"I doubt Mustang will want to see that one." Bailey smiled at her. "He did tell me to 'learn from the boys'."

"Again, I don't think this is what he meant." Danni shook her head and started to pull Craig into the house. "No one touches the ribbon except Blood or me."

"Why, what's so special about it?" Dakota watched as Danni started to strap Craig to a chair in Izumi's living room.

"Ed, do you remember what happened to Blood when Mrs. Rockbell cut the ribbon?" Danni sighed, taking a piece of the ribbon in her hand.

"Yeah, it made Blood faint, but what is going to do to him?" Ed looked between Bailey and Danni.

"It would kill him since I used so much of his blood to bind him." Bailey replied with a smile. "Something that he didn't think I could do."

"That is not a skill, it is a weapon!" Craig yelled at her. "That is the reason that alchemy is not allowed in Ookani!"

"No. Alchemy is not a weapon. Alchemy is an art!" Bailey argued back as she took the piece of ribbon from Danni. "Why are you really here?"

"Why should I tell you, you disserted us!" Craig yelled, starring at the ribbon in Bailey's hand. "You left!"

"Tell me why you are here, Craig, or I will cut it." Bailey ordered, pulling the ribbon tight.

"Traitor!" Craig shouted again, looking at Bailey.

"I'm sorry for having to do this in your home, Izumi." Danni turned to Teacher, "but I don't think we could have the same effect on the streets."

"Child, take him into the room in the back. I will get your answers." Izumi smiled back to Danni before pounding her fist into her open palm.

"Pain doesn't bother him." Bailey called out before fishing through her bag and pulling out scissors. "Tell me now, Craig."

"Ed, Al, you both know me. You know I would never betray Alchemists." Craig pleaded to them, keeping a watchful eye on Bailey's scissors. "I really was only here to check on Bailey. I never turned over the Alchemists."

"Your right, we do know you." Ed replied, "However, I don't know you that well."

"Whatever, you are just a squirt of a kid anyway." Craig muttered to himself before looked at Bailey. "I came to finish what your mother started. I didn't expect to find you here."

Bailey glared at him before putting away the scissors. "Who else is here with you?"

"No one, I came alone." Craig smiled as a rock slammed into the door, "as I said, alone."

"Danni, check on that." Bailey turned to her before releasing the ribbon, letting Craig's arm bleed again. "I apologize for getting blood on your floor, Izumi. I will clean it later."

"No problem, dear." Izumi sat down in a nearby chair, coughing.

"Bailey, it was just a rock." Danni closed the door and turned back to them. "Hey, where did Craig go?"

"Dang it!" Bailey looked at the empty chair. "He was our only lead on this!"

"Bailey?" Dakota asked looking between Bailey and Danni. "Somehow, I think I'm missing something."

"Not really." Bailey stood up and looked at Dakota. "Thank you for answering those questions earlier. The girl you saw with Masked was my twin sister, Angelica. My real name is Bailey, but the alchemists call me Blood Ribbon."

"Wait, Bailey, when is the State Alchemist Test?" Danni asked, looking at her map again.

"The test is almost two months away, why?" Bailey turned to her. "What's so special about it?"

"Bailey, they only burned the houses that had Alchemists. It just seems kind of strange that they would be burning Alchemists this close to the test." Danni looked at Bailey.

"They want a certain Alchemist to pass the test." Bailey's face turned grey as she thought about it. "We need to find Masked as quick as we can and get back to Central."

"Bailey, don't you have to take the test this year?" Al asked as he started to pet a stray cat.

"Yes, Mustang is making me take it this year." Bailey looked over at him, "I doubt I'm the alchemist that Ookani is trying to pass."

"No, but if you were to pass, Ookani would have another insider to get information from." Ed told Bailey with a grim look on his face.

"How did they even know I was going to take it this year? I have been working for Mustang for two years, why now?" Bailey shook her head, trying to shake away the confusion.

Danni yawned before looking at Bailey, "Masked has been talking to Mustang before she went missing. What if Mustang told her?"

"No, I don't think Mustang would chance his rank and reputation for bragging rights." Bailey yawned herself. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

"Yeah, time for bed?" Ed looked at Al, who just shrugged.


	12. Memoirs

Memoirs

Bailey sat looking out the window, watching the Dublith citizens moving on and off the train. Ed and Al were saying goodbye to Izumi outside while Dakota moved toward the train.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Danni sat down across from her, "you haven't said a word since we went to bed."

"Danielle, I'm fine." Bailey replied, keeping her gaze out the window. "Just wish I had someone who cared like Izumi does."

"Oh, ok." Danni nodded to her.

Bailey continued to look out the window, watching memories play out on the glass.

Through the glass, she could see her brothers playing around the kitchen, knocking over chairs and servants as they pushed their toy cars around the carpet. "I'm going to win!" Eric yelled as he takes the car past Dylan's hand. "There's no way you'll win!" Dylan complained, pushing Eric into a wrestling match.

"Hey, here she is!" Angelica pulled open the kitchen closet doors to where Bailey had been hiding. "Found you, now you get to be it!"

"Angelica, I don't feel like playing anymore. I get too dirty." Bailey replied, looking down at her nine year old self. Her purple dress was covered in the onions shells she had been sitting on, and her shoes were full of the dust off the closet's floor.

"Amaya, Angelica, look at you two! You are a mess, go clean up!" Bailey's mother yelled at them, pushing them toward their room.

"Blood, are you alright?" Danni's voice pulled Bailey back to the train and the vision of her siblings vanished with the passing grass.

"Yeah, Danni, I was just day dreaming." Bailey looked up at her before noticing Dakota in the train car with them, "Dakota?"

"Hey," Dakota smiled at her, but went back to talking with the Elrics.

"Um, Bailey," Danielle took ahold of Bailey's hands to get her attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh, no, sorry, what did you say?" Bailey replied, looking back at Danni.

"I said that you might want to change out of the military uniform before we get to South City. We still don't know if Masked made it to South City or not." Danni began to rummage through her bag, and pulled out Bailey's old outfit. "I snagged this from Col. Mustang before we left, figured you might want it."

"Wait, you had my old clothes all this time and never told me!" Bailey yelled as she pulled Danni into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"Bailey, let go." Ed pulled lightly on Bailey's arm, "She can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Bailey let her go before hugging her old clothes.

"Oh, just go change already!" Dakota complained, "either that or marry the dang things!"

"Fine, I'll be right back." Bailey called as she practically bounced out of the train car.

"Danielle, what was all that about?" Ed practically glared at Danni as the train car's door closed.

"Um, nothing, she's just more comfortable in her old clothes." Danni replied as she shrunk down in her seat.

"Danni, what aren't you telling?" Al said in a sweet voice, making Danni sink even lower.

"Danielle, do the clothes have anything to do with Ookani and her mother?" Dakota asked, carefully pulling her back up.

"Well, yeah, kind of. You'll see when she…" Danielle started to reply when Bailey pulled the door open.

All of the boys instantly looked at Bailey before stilling straight up in their seats. Bailey looked at each of them before looking at her outfit. Her black jacket's purple stripe ran down her arms to her black gloves, and covered her black tank top. The black pants were tightly tucked into her black and purple combat boots.

"What?" Bailey said as she sat back down across from Danni. "Don't tell me you've never seen the Ookani school uniform before."

"Um, that's because we haven't." Ed replied with a smile.

"Well, you have now." Bailey laughed and looked back out the window.

"Blood, would you tell us something about you from before we met?" Al's sweet voice caught both Bailey and Danni off guard. "It's just, Izumi's kind of right. We don't really know you that well."

"Bailey, he has a point." Danielle sighed. "I don't even know anything about you before three years ago."

"I try not to burden others with my past, but if you all really want to know," Bailey looked back at Al. "I guess I don't really need to worry about burdening you."

"Bailey, you're supposed to protect us. Nothing you say about your past is going to stop you from that, and I doubt it could be worse than what Al and I went through." Ed looked down at his automail arm and began to flex his hand. "Don't worry about burdening us with information, but if you don't want to tell, you don't have too."

"No, no, you deserve to know." Bailey looked at everyone before continuing. "It's just that I haven't told Mustang everything I'm thinking of telling you. He'll find out eventually, but he doesn't need to know just yet."

"Ok, I think we can all agree that Mustang doesn't need to act like he knows everything." Ed replied with a smirk.

"Ok. There was a time, back before my father banned Alchemy, when my mother and my siblings all worked hard to learn everything we could. My brothers were great at creating model cars, which they would race around the kitchen with. My sister Angelica, however, wasn't as creative. She and I would play hide and seek while the boys played with their toys, or we would climb trees until dinner was served." Bailey sighed as the memory flooded back to her eyes. "One day, while my sister and I played hide and seek, I hid in the kitchen closet where I could watch my brothers playing and wait to be found, like I always did."

"My sister Angelica went missing that day. She had gone outside to look for me when someone took her. We were 14 years old, and I didn't understand. I was furious with my mother and father for not protecting her, and I began to read through some of the forbidden transmutations. I thought that I might be able to find out where she was, but I didn't understand the payment I would have to make for the answer."

"Oh, my, Bailey, what happened?" Danni grabbed Bailey's wrist tightly, cutting the circulation.

"I studied that book for weeks, getting everything prepared and trying to hide it all from my brothers. After my sister had been missing for a month, I couldn't stand to wait any longer. Eric and Dylan found me setting everything up and wanted to help, so I let them. I didn't know about equivalent exchange, and I thought that the materials listed in the book would be all I needed. I was wrong. Lord, was I wrong." Bailey looked down at her gloves and sighed.

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." Al sighed before realizing he cut in. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, Al. You are absolutely right." She looked up at him with a small smile, "but my brothers and I didn't know about that. Everything was working perfectly, until the bluish smoke started to turn into a greyish black. Eric was first; he lost his hand and an ear, Dylan lost his foot, but I didn't lose a thing. They were so furious at first with me because they had to give something up, but I didn't. Eric helped Dylan up and ran to the medical room, leaving me with a huge mess to clean up by myself."

"Bailey, Eric and Dylan were perfectly whole when we ran into them. I know what automail looks like, and they definitely weren't using any." Ed tapped his knee, making a clink sound from the metal.

"Edward, when I said that I needed to learn, I was being serious." Bailey pulled her gloves off one by one as she spoke. "My brothers didn't want automail, so they found a way using alchemy to forge a hand and a foot for themselves. They realized they couldn't reverse what had happened, but they could connect a hand to where Eric's should have been, or a foot to Dylan's leg. They stopped by the morgue in the city and asked the mortician for a hand and a foot."

"So, the rumors of corpses' missing body parts were true?" Danni exclaimed.

"Yes, they took a hand and a foot from a corpse and used alchemy to reconnect it with their own body. However, they found that as the corpse's body decomposed, so did the hand and foot. They still blamed me for their limbs, but kept getting a new one every time."

"So, what happened to you or your sister?" Dakota looked at Bailey, then everyone else. "What, it's not like no one else is thinking it."

"Do you remember how I can turn my blood into ribbon?" Bailey asked him, only to get a nod in return. "That's what happened. My sister is my twin, so we have similar blood. When I did the transmutation, I used my blood to find her. The gate showed me how to find her, but wouldn't let go of my wrist. When everything was over, my wrist was still bleeding from where I had cut it, but the blood wasn't going anywhere. Instead, it just fell next to me like a ribbon, stiff and connected. Angelica was found a week later in a ditch out by the train station."

"Wow, I bet all of that is what Mustang doesn't know?" Danni asked, taking Bailey's hand carefully.

"Yes, He doesn't know how or why I can do the ribbons, just that I can." Bailey looked back out the window. "My father banned Alchemy two weeks later when he learned what we did. He said it was a demonic act and was not to be performed in his city."


	13. South City

South City

The train screeched to a halt at the South City gates as Bailey looked back at her companions before gathering her things to leave. "Some things are better left in the past." She told them with a sigh as she left.

Danni grabbed her stuff and followed her out the door, nearly running over Ed and yelling, "Bailey, wait!"

"Bailey's dead if you take one step closer, little girl," called a shabby-looking guy holding Bailey in a tight head-lock. "I dare you to let me finish her."

"Wow, and she says we're the ones attracting bad situations." Ed joked as he stepped off the train with Al and Dakota.

"Ed, this isn't the time to be joking around." Al pointed out, moving into a fighting stance.

"What, does the suit of armor think he can save her?" The guy called out, laughing at Al, "such foolishness."

"Hey!" Ed yelled back. "No one talks to my brother like that!"

"Ed, don't!" Bailey tried to yell out, only to have it muffled by the guy's arm.

"What's that sweetie? Dundee can't hear you." The guy smiled as he looked around him. "Listen up. The girl is coming with me, and no one is going to stop me or follow me."

"Well, Dundee, mind if I say goodbye to her?" Dakota yelled before whacking Dundee in the head with a piece of wood.

Bailey pulled her head out from Dundee's arm as he fell before looking up at Dakota. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dakota replied, kicking Dundee's side. "I doubt he'll ever try that again."

"Seems I was wrong about you, Dakota, you may be useful after all." Danni walked over to them, cautious of Dundee's unconscious body.

"Yeah, seems we aren't the only trouble magnets, right Blood?" Ed smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just as clumsy as you when it comes to trouble." She smiled back at him before turning got look at the city.

"Guess we should start off on finding Masked?" Danni spoke as she pulled the map out. "The center of the city is that way, but there have been reports of Masked staying in the outskirts. What do you think, Blood?"

"I think we need to find somewhere to rest before we do anything. Shorty here has been here more often, what do you suggest?" Bailey turned and faced Ed with a smile.

"Yeah, I get it. Wouldn't see me since I'm so short, you couldn't distinguish me from all the grains of sand. Very funny!" Ed walked up and glared at her. "At least I'm not the one smaller than Roy Mustang's paycheck."

"Hey! You wanna say that face to face, Shrimp?" Bailey yelled back, waving her hand over Ed's head.

"Eventually, maybe, they will see they're the same height?" Al sighed before pulling Ed back by his cloak hood. "There's a hotel over here we can stay in."

"Come on, Blood, he's not that short." Danni shook her head as she took Bailey's arm and followed Al.

"You're just saying that because you're taller than me also." Bailey looked over at her.

"No, not at all," Danni replied sarcastically. "Your mother's going to be angry Mustang sent you, isn't she?"

"Yes, I believe she will be." Bailey sighed before letting go of Danni's arm and looking over at Dakota. "I still don't understand why he's here."

"Dakota?" Danielle watched as Dakota and Ed were fooling around.

"Yeah, I mean, He could have stayed back in Dublith." Bailey looked down at her feet, "Instead, he's risking his life to travel with us."

"Maybe he wants to?" Danni smiled at her before her gaze feel on Al.

"Danni," Bailey nudged her, "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Danni looked away, blushing.

"Right, sure. I totally believe that." Bailey laughed before catching up with the boys at the hotel.

"Excuse me, Mister?" A young girl walked up to Al and tugged on his arm. "Mister, why do you wear that armor? Isn't it hot in there?"

"Reba, what did I tell you about talking to strangers!" her mother ran and pulled Reba away quickly. "I'm sorry, she didn't mean too. She's just a child, please don't hurt her."

"What? Why would we hurt her? She's just an innocent child." Al replied, confusion filling his voice as Reba and her mother ran away from them. "Who would hurt a child?"

"I don't know, Brother, but I'm hungry" Ed walked into the hotel to the owner. "Excuse me, how much for a room?"

"Ha! You really think you can walk in here and just request a room, you stupid military dog!" the owner burst out laughing, "We don't serve your type here. Go find a tent or something!"

"Boss, want me to throw them out or let them walk themselves out?" a strong man stood up from a nearby table.

"No, I'm sure these dogs know how to run away." The owner smiled and shooed them out.

"Ok, now I'm curious. Danni, how long has Masked been here?" Ed asked as the doors closed behind them.

"Two weeks tops?" Danni looked at him before rummaging through her bag again. "I think she might have something bigger planned than just making people mad."

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Bailey sighed before starting to walk away.

"Citizens of South City, please report to the town center for an important announcement!" an officer yelled from a patrol car as the driver sped past everyone, nodded to Ed, and started over.

"Wait! What's the announcement for!" Ed ran after the car, only to lose the car in the crowded streets.

"Ed, wait up!" Al called, running after his brother with Danni behind him.

"So, I take it the military doesn't have city wide announcements often?" Dakota asked Bailey as they started toward the city's center.

"Never, actually," Bailey smiled at him. "Izumi told me you were smart, didn't tell me you had common sense. It's a great quality."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dakota stopped walking to face her.

"Sure, what's up?" Bailey slowed to a stop.

"Why are you protecting them if you don't really have to?" Dakota asked, nodding to Ed, Al, and Danni.

"Why are you still traveling with us if you know the risk?" Bailey replied before turning to start walking again.

"I'm here because I care about my friends." Dakota caught up with her. "Ed and Al weren't your friends when you started this trip, so I don't understand why you agreed to it."

"You're right. Ed and Al kept getting into trouble and I questioned protecting them, but I know that they would protect me if I needed it. Plus, I don't want to let the colonel down. He's done so much for me already." Bailey replied as they turned a corner to find a platform where young Reba stood in front of the crowd. "What kind of announcement is this?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Dakota looked around real quick, "There are the others."

"Ok, come on." Bailey pulled him with her as she made her way through the crowd. "Something tells me that the military didn't authorize this."

Just as she spoke, Bailey watched in horror as her mother moved onto the stage with Angelica in tow. Masked made her way stand next to Reba with a smile as she opened her arms to address the people. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Amestrian State Military would like to remind everyone of what happens to citizens when they go against our rules."


	14. Masked

Masked

"Blood," Danni whispered as they looked at Masked's fully decorated military uniform. "I really hate your mother right now."

"You're not the only one." Bailey replied as she began to weave her way to the edge of the platform.

"Blood, don't do anything stupid." Ed whispered at her side as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can handle my own mother." Bailey retorted quickly before Masked began to speak again.

"Rules are rules, and every citizen is to abide by them." Masked yelled before turning to Reba. "This child has committed a crime punishable by death and will now pay for it."

"Never," Reba's mother yelled as she jumped onto the platform.

"Do you dare to get into an officer's way?"One of Masked's officers stepped in front of her.

"I have never heard of the military enforcing such rule, or there ever being such a rule." Bailey jumped onto the platform. "The Amestrian military has never enforced this rule."

"Who dares to speak against the Colonel?" Masked turned to face Bailey. "My, my, aren't you just a little young to understand the workings of the military?"

"I, the Blood Ribbon Alchemist, dares to speak against you, Masked." Bailey replied as she made her way to where Reba was standing. "I report directly to Colonel Mustang and the Amestrian Military. You, however, do not."

"What did you just say?" Masked yelled as she marched over and stood in front of Bailey. "The Blood Ribbon Alchemist, how can that be?"

"You have a problem with being confronted with an Alchemist?" Bailey smiled as Ed and Alphonse joined her on stage.

"Masked, this is taking too long!" the officer yelled as he pulled out his weapon and fired at Reba.

"No!" Dakota yelled just as he jumped into the way and the bullet sunk into his chest.

"What just happened?" Bailey jumped back and turned to the officer. "You just killed him!"

"It should have been you!" the officer reloaded quickly and fired again at Reba.

Reba's mother and Alphonse ran to her collapsed body as everyone in the crowd started to get angry with the military.

"Masked, you have to stop this!" Bailey yelled above the roar of the crowd. "No good will come from attacking civilians."

"You don't see, child. I do not wish for the good of Amestris, but the good of Ookani. So then, this is good for me." Masked retorted with a smile before attacking Bailey. "Even my own daughter understands this, I'm sure."

"I will never understand how killing innocent people are good for anyone!" Bailey yelled back as she dodged Masked's attacks.

"I was never talking about you," Masked smiled and pointed to someone behind Bailey. "Angelica understands, and I only hope that someday you will to, Bailey."

"Angelica," Bailey turned back to see her sister waiting for a cue. "Why would you do this?"

"Because, sister, you tried to kill me." Angelica pulled out her knife and ran toward Bailey. "Now, I get to repay you for that."

"It's not what you think, Angelica." Bailey moved quickly out of her way and cut her wrist. "Angelica, stop this."

"Blood, Masked is getting away!" Danni ran over to her as chaos filled the street. "I'll take care of Angelica, you get Masked."

"Ed, Al, be careful!" Bailey nodded to Danni before running after Masked. "Danni, watch out for them!"

"I will, I promise!" Danni vowed as she started her attack.


	15. Cornered

Cornered

Bailey followed Masked around the corner to a dead end alley and started laughing. "Did you really believe that bringing in Angelica would stop me from taking you in?"

"Who said I could be stopped?" Masked snapped her fingers and two officers jumped down from the roof to block Bailey's exit.

Bailey smiled and looked down at her scratched and raw palms. She looked back at her mother as the ribbon began to gently tighten around Masked's ankles. "There are a lot of things that you aren't aware of, Mother."

Masked moved to attack Bailey only to find her feet trapped to the ground with ribbon. "What is this?" She kicked and tugged at the relentless string, pulling it tighter around her ankles until it began to cut into her bare skin.

"My specialty," Bailey replied before running and plowing her fist into Masked's side, sending her mother's body to crash awkwardly against the concrete wall behind her and tumble back to the ground.

Masked collapsed and dug into her blue uniform trousers as she lay on the ground. She took no time to pull out a black mask embossed with the golden Ookani crest out and put it on. Within seconds, she was kneeling down and drawing a transmutation circle on the ground in chalk.

"Children should respect their elders!" Masked yelled before slamming her palms into th center of the circle, sending a shock wave straight for Bailey's heart and exploding a blast of smoke behind her.

"Some children don't need a lesson," Bailey moved quickly to her left just in time as the shock hit one of the goons at the entrance and knocked him out cold, "and some children didn't have elders around to teach them."

Her mother took a step back in awe before moving to attack again, forcing a section of the alley's floor toward Bailey's head. "You have no right to challenge my parenting skills!"

"I beg your pardon?" Bailey moved too slowly, cutting her upper arm on the boulder and started to run at her mother again, her eyes full of anger. "I went twelve years without seeing either of my parents!"

Masked worked quickly to forge a staff and swiped at Bailey's head, cutting open a gash in her shoulder with the pointed edge sharp enough to quickly draw blood.

Bailey stopped to look at her arm for a second before taking the staff from Masked's hands and throwing it hard enough to spear the leg of the guard behind her.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Her mother whispered into her daughter's ear as she pinned Bailey against the wall with a knife blade sharp against her neck. "You should never have been born, traitor."

"Tough words," Bailey pushed hard against the wall, shocking her mother and gaining enough control to throw Masked to the ground.

"Your father thought you were the angel child of our family. If only he could see you now, about to kill your own mother." Masked taunted as she dug the blade into Bailey's arm, drawing blood quickly. Bailey lost all sense of her own control as she ripped the blade out of her mother's grasp and threw it into the guard's back, killing him instantly.

"Blood, stop!" someone yelled quickly from the street as Bailey began to pound her fists into Masked's face.

"Blood, you can stop now, she's not going anywhere." Someone rested a hand on Bailey's shoulder and began to pull her off of Masked's beaten and bloody body. "The officer here can take her now, your job's done."

Bailey looked up to see Major Hughes smiling at her and quickly worked to collect herself. "I'm sorry; I promised the colonel I wouldn't get carried away on this mission."

"You call that carried away?" The major laughed as a group of officers carried away Masked's mangled body and dug into his jacket pocket for a photo of a young girl. "Oh! Have you seen my dear Alicia? Isn't she just so adorable? She turned two last Tuesday!"

"Of course she is, Major." Bailey laughed as she watched a lieutenant close the doors to the car headed straight for Central Headquarters. "Will Colonel Mustang be angry with me for this?"

"What have you done wrong?" Major Hughes started to walk toward the crowed street. "I mean, other than leaving the Elric brothers during a fight."

"Oh no, I completely forgot about them!" Bailey yelled as she began running back to a crowded town square. The fighting had died down to a few of Masked's officers and Angelica was gone, but the brothers and Danni were still in the thick of it all. Al and Danni stood at one side of the platform fighting with three uniforms, while Ed was fighting against three on the other side.

"Why does he always have to be the farthest away?" Bailey complained as she jumped into the mess, making her way to help Ed. She weaved past a few brawling citizens and took a few punches as she slowly made her way to the platform. "This is taking way too long." She complained before a flash of the military uniform passed her.

"Follow me," the lieutenant called as he pushed his way through everyone, taking the punches as they came, "and keep up."

"Thanks!" Bailey replied as she tried to stay at his heels and duck at the random attacks. The two of them weaved quickly through the mess until they were standing right in front of Edward.

"Bailey, I got this!" Ed yelled when he noticed her standing behind the taller officer. "Go and help Al!"

"Danni is helping Al, I'm helping you!" Bailey argued as she took on one of the uniforms. The guy was scrawny and new, but he had raw skills to fall back on, along with being quick on his feet.

"Major Hughes ordered me to assist where I could." The lieutenant turned and picked up Ed from his collar, "Even if it means taking you out of the fight."

"What! No! Let me down, you stupid giant!" Ed started to scramble to get out of the lieutenant's grasp. "What does he think I am, so small I will get stepped on before I create a dent in this fight!"

"Ed, stop arguing with the officer!" Bailey yelled as she focused on her fight. "It's for your own good!"

The uniform was dodging almost every one of Bailey's attacks, but wasn't strong enough to attack back with much force. She sighed and pulled a good two feet of ribbon from the gash on her arm to wrap around the uniform's wrists and bind him. Bailey moved quickly and accidently wrapped the ribbon around the uniform's neck. Without realizing her mistake, she yanked the ribbon tight, snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

The lieutenant knocked out a few of the battling citizens on his way to throw Ed into the Major Hughes' car and hurrying back to help. "I'm Lt. Alaric Caudill, by the way."

"Blood Ribbon," Bailey replied before throwing her ribbon around one of the attacker's ankles, making him trip off the platform. "We need to get this to die down, snuff the fight. Then we need to locate my sister!"

Alaric ducked quickly as a plank of wood was thrown inches from his head from the crowd. "I think I have a plan." He smiled before kicking the megaphone toward Bailey. "Press the pitch button!"

"Why? What's that going to help?" Bailey picked it up and hit it over another attacker's head, knocking them out quickly and denting the horn's metal shape.

"Just do it!" Alaric yelled back to her as he swung at his next attacker with the wood, knocking them quickly to the ground of the platform.

"Ok." Bailey yelled as she looked at the button and skeptically pushed it, forcing the horn to squeal loudly. The squeal forced everyone to stop fighting and cover their ears quickly, giving Bailey plenty of time to address everyone. "Look, I understand that you are angry right now, but the person you should be angry with has already been taken to Central for questioning. So, stop fighting us and go back to your homes immediately!"

"Very good, Blood," Major Hughes walked up to her as the South City citizens started to relax and were slowly walking away. "You cause reactions, a little like your mother did."

"I will never be anything like my mother." Bailey replied before throwing the horn at him and walking over to Danni and Al. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes, a little beat up, but we're fine. Are you?" Danni smiled at her, a few bruises were beginning to show against her fair skin. Alphonse looked down at his armor quickly before nodding.

"I'm glad you're both ok. We need to find Angelica, do you remember where she went?" Bailey winced at the pain in her arm, causing Danni's smile to fade.

"Bailey, you're hurt. You should be sitting down and taking care of that." Al spoke up, but Bailey just shook her head and looked at Danni.

"Angelica was limping and practically falling apart, but she went that way." Danni replied, worry stamped across her face as Bailey shook her head and walked away. "Al, I don't think she's really going to be ok after all this."

"Danni, sometimes people have to deal with things on their own time." Al carefully placed his hand on her shoulder as he watched Bailey walked over to Major Hughes' car. "She's strong, she will be ok."

"Ed, how are you holding up?" Bailey said as she opened the Major's door to see a toy Ed head sitting on the seat where Ed was supposed to be. "Ed!"


	16. Get The Word Out

Get the Word Out

"What?" Ed replied as he tapped her shoulder from behind her. "The lieutenant should remember to lock the door next time."

"We need to look around for Angelica. She could be anywhere." Bailey sighed before dragging him by the collar toward the platform.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Alaric called as he caught up to them. "Major Hughes wants a uniformed officer with you all until you are back in Central."

"I am a uniformed officer." Bailey mindlessly replied as she walked.

"You're not in uniform, and you're hurt." Alaric said before taking Ed from her and setting him next to them. "Ed, don't run."

"I wasn't going to!" Ed yelled before walking faster than them, "I'm going to check on Al."

"Give him two minutes." Bailey sighed as she watched Ed look back at them and take off running toward Alphonse like a little kid. "I told you."

"They're brothers, what more did you expect?" the lieutenant replied with a smile. "You really should get that looked at before we go looking for your sister."

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. It's more important to locate Angelica than for me to get a band-aid." Bailey glanced at her shoulder and winced again. The blood had begun to dry, but it was still a deep cut.

"Bailey, last time anyone saw her, she walked that way." Al called as they walked up, pointing toward an alley next to where Bailey and Masked's fight was. "We thought she was looking for you."

"Seems that way, I think Masked was counting on her." Bailey sighed and turned to Danni. "Do you still have that first aid kit on you?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Danni smiled as she dug through her bag looking for it. "I figured you'd take care of your arm eventually."

"Who said it was for me." Bailey laughed as Danni handed her the kit and walking toward the alley.

"Bailey, please don't do anything stupid." Danni called after her, "I know she's your sister and all, but please."

"When do I do anything stupid," Bailey smiled at her. "There is reasoning to my madness, Danni."

"Of course there is." Danni replied as they came across Angelica lying in the alley. "That's never any good."

"No, it's not." Bailey said as she ran to her sister's still lifeless body. It didn't take long for the others to join her, but there wasn't much to do for her.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry." Danni put her hand on Bailey's good shoulder. "It must have happened while she was looking for you."

"I know, thank you." Bailey closed her sister's eyes and zipped up her jacket. "There's going to be a war because of this, but the gun shots have already been spent."

"What do you mean by a war?" The lieutenant asked as he covered Angelica's body for collection later.

"The Ookani citizens are not going to let Lord Baylor's daughter be killed for nothing. This will be a cause for an up-rising, one Masked was hoping for." Bailey turned away and started to head toward the train station. "We need to alert Colonel Mustang, we need to be ready."

"This really isn't going to be good." Ed complained as they began to follow her.

"Of course not, Bailey has something to fight for now." Danni replied, "Plus, it's her father that she's going to be fighting."

"Danielle, we need to get to the Alchemists who were hiding with us. They might be willing to fight against Ookani." Bailey yelled as the train station came into view. "Any Alchemist willing to fight against Ookani will be welcomed; I'll make sure of it."

"Of course," Danni frowned at hearing her full name.

"Hey, guys," the lieutenant spoke up quickly. "Who's Bailey?"

"Blood Ribbon's real name is Bailey." Alphonse told him as they got their tickets and headed for the train.

"So why doesn't she go by Blood Ribbon all the time?" Lt. Alaric asked quietly.

"Does Roy Mustang go by the Flame Alchemist all the time?" Ed replied with a smile.

"No, I don't think anyone's ever called him that." Lt. Alaric laughed, "I guess I understand it now. So, she's really an Alchemist?"

"No, she can just do a lot of fancy alchemy and the military likes her." Ed replied sarcastically. "Isn't that right, Al?"

"Of course," Al sighed as Bailey shot Ed a glare.

"If you ever see Blood's true alchemy, you better hope it's not directed toward you." Danni told him before pushing Ed onto the train. "We need to get the report ready for Mustang, now go!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ed jokingly replied, fake saluting her as they made it to an empty cabin.

Danni watched Ed and Alphonse follow Alaric into the cabin before pulling Bailey over to the side. "Bailey, are you sure you are alright? I know you didn't have a lot of precious moments with your sister, and your shoulder really does need to be taken care of."

"Danielle, I have seen enough tragedy in my life that I can handle myself. Angelica will be missed and I will morn for her, but now is not the time. I have to get Amestris ready for anything Ookani might throw at them." Bailey placed her hands on Danni's shoulders to look her square in the face as she spoke. "I have responsibilities that come with being who I am, but I am glad that you are still looking out for me. I promise to take care of my arm when I can."

"Bailey, I'm sorry that you have to be the one to do all of this. I only hope that you are choosing what's best for you." Danni gave Bailey a fake smile before turning to the cabin and leaving Bailey there. "Just take care of your shoulder before it gets infected, unless you want to be walking around with more automail."

"Yeah, got it," Bailey smiled at her and sat down next to Ed.


	17. Reports

Reports

Colonel Mustang was standing at the train station's dock when we arrived in Central, Major Hughes standing next to him. A soft rain began to fall as the train pulled into the station, Bailey sighed as she watched Major Hughes pull out an umbrella and hold it open above Mustang's head.

"I wonder where Hawkeye is," Danni looked out the window at the pouring rain with a frown. "Mustang never leaves without her."

"She's nearby, I bet you." Ed replied with a grumpy voice as Bailey started to gather her uniform.

"I've got to change, or I'm in deep trouble." Bailey nodded to Danni before heading for the bathroom. "Watch them, and don't leave until I'm back."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye seems to be driving," Alaric commented as he stood next to the window, smiling at the rain fell around them.

"Don't worry Blood, we won't leave without you." Alphonse spoke up, giving her a big smile and sending her on her way.

Bailey took no time at all to get changed, pulling on the torn and blood stained uniform and pulling up her hair into the bun Hawkeye had shown her. "You look like your mother." Hawkeye's words floated back to her from her memory as she stood in the mirror. Her face was still covered with dirt and blood from the battle, and her arm slowly began to bleed through the thin blouse sleeve.

"I look like I'm about to die." She told her reflection as she considered cleaning up before leaving. "What would it matter? It's raining out there and the uniform already needs repairs. What would some blood and dirt matter to him?"

She stood there for a few more seconds before someone knocked on the door. "Blood, it's time to go. Are you ready?" Danni yelled through the wooden door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out now." Bailey replied before walking out and facing everyone again.

Lieutenant Alaric looked over her uniform and flinched at the sight of her knee. The automail leg was clearly visible through the gaping hole in her pant leg, blood smeared around the edges. Mud had covered the bottom of her pant legs and her boots, and Bailey's blouse was covered in blood. He nodded to her before moving out of her way.

"You should step out first and I'll follow behind everyone." He told her, waving to the others to move also.

"Why, so that Mustang can see how horrible I did at protecting Ed?" Bailey glared at him before plowing past him, getting angry at the thought of proving herself to anyone again.

"No, So that he knows how much you gave up to finish your mission." Alaric called after her, motioning for Ed, Al, and Danni to go ahead of him.

Bailey stopped a few feet from the door and pushed Ed and Al in front of her. "I shouldn't be the first person he sees."

Ed just nodded to her and kept going, but Al stopped for a second to question her.

"Al, don't worry about it now. We need to get going." Danni said as she gently pushed against his cold metal frame. "We need to get you into Hawkeye's car before you get too wet."

"Right, sorry." Al replied as he shook his head and started to run out the door for the car.

"Bailey, come on, let's walk out together." Danni paused to take Bailey's hand, but Bailey stepped back and pulled her hand behind her.

"I'm sorry, Danielle, but I have to face the Colonel by myself." She replied and bowed her head just slightly.

"Of course, I understand." Danni gave Bailey a fake smiled before pulling the Lieutenant with her out the door.

Bailey took a deep breath and checked her uniform before stepping out into the cold rain. With each step, the rain seemed to hit her face harder as she made her way to Mustang's frowning face. The rain started to slowly clean her uniform, washing away the mud from her boots as quickly as it had been pasted to them and cleaning up her face and hands.

"Blood Ribbon, I need to speak with you about your performance in South City. Please come with me." Colonel Mustang's harsh words hit her hard as the rain started to down pour. "We should hurry if we want to get Alphonse inside."

"Yes, sir," Bailey managed to whisper as the three of them walked to the cars. Lieutenant Hawkeye drove Mustang with Ed and Alphonse to headquarters, hitting the gas as soon as Mustang's door closed.

Major Hughes didn't say much on their ride, and Alaric didn't leave the station until Bailey and Danni were securely inside the car. The silent ride only lasted for a block before Major Hughes turned to face Bailey.

"You know, it's not as bad as he's playing it out to be." He told her, leaning half-way around to really look at her. "Sometimes Mustang likes to make things seem more drastic than it really is."

"Thank you, Major, but I prefer to have the Colonel tell me that himself." Bailey sighed as she watched the lightening spring across the dark clouds above them.

"I know something that might cheer you up, dear." Major Hughes replied as he started to dig into his blouse. "Look! It's my little Alicia. It's she the most cheerful little girl."

Bailey glanced at the photo in the Major's hand long enough to smile. "She sure does seem to love that tricycle of hers."

"Yes, she does!" the Major replied smiling like a fool as they pulled in front of Central Headquarters. "Looks like the rides over."

Bailey took a deep breath before getting out into the pouring rain again. "Somehow, I don't think this meeting is going to be as pretty as you think it will, Major."

She sighed before following everyone into the office building and then down the hallway to the Colonel's office. Immediately, Mustang had them sit down on the couch against the wall, but Bailey couldn't sit. Her own built up nervousness wouldn't allow her to relax.

"Blood Ribbon Alchemist, according to my resources, you have managed to injure yourself multiple times, place an innocent person in danger, and allow a citizen to be killed on your watch. Do you disagree?" The colonel sat at his desk, reading from a file marked with Bailey's name.

"No, I do not disagree, may I please explain." Bailey stood in front of Mustang, practically glaring at him.

"I would much appreciate your report over the last few months. Your mission was to accompany the Elric brothers on their mission to locate the Masked Alchemist and to learn from them as much as you could. Please explain how you were ever put into combat?" Mustang looked at her like she had thoroughly disobeyed a direct order.

"Sir, I accompanied the Elric brothers to Resembool where Fullmetal was to have his mechanic repair his automail. There, we were attacked by a couple of homunculi. While defending the Elric brothers, as instructed by you, I received the injury to my knee, resulting in an automail knee replacement. After a few weeks of therapy, we set out for South City. On the way, we ran into the Elric brother's old teacher, Izumi, and acquired the help of Dakota Chase. Dakota followed us on his own will to South City, where we located the Masked Alchemist in the middle of an assembly to force the citizens into a riot against the Amestrian Military." Bailey took a deep breath as she paced across the office, trying to summarize the trip with the brothers and looking for a way to describe the fight in South City. "There, a fight broke out against us, and Dakota Chase died in an attempt to save my life. I left the brothers in the trusted hands of Danielle before following Masked into an alley where we fought and I took her down."

"The Masked Alchemist has been in my custody ever since, Mustang." Major Hughes stopped me. "Now, Blood has worked very hard to follow what you have told her, and has demonstrated her alchemy in the middle of a battle with such precision, I am not surprised that she was able to take down Masked and stop the riot with little assistance."

"Is this true, you were the one to stop the riot?" Mustang looked Bailey dead in the eyes as he spoke, truly thinking things over.

"Yes, with help from Lieutenant Alaric." Bailey looked over at Alaric before turning back to Mustang. "I have some bad news for Amestris."

"Which would be?" Colonel Mustang stood up, leaning onto his desk with his hands.

"In the middle of the fight in South City, Lady Angelica was fighting alongside Masked. She received extensive blows from the fight, and was found in an alley after the fight had settled down and the citizens had gone back home. Her death will give the Ookani people a reason to fight Amestris." Bailey looked down at the floor as she spoke, "Colonel, Lord Baylor has a reason to attack Amestris, and has an army of Alchemists to do it with. We must get the Amestris people ready for their attack, before it starts."

"So you're telling me, that because of Lady Angelica's death, the Ookani people are going to fight Amestris?" Colonel Mustang stood straight up and glanced at Hawkeye. "Go and alert the other commanders, especially those close to Ookani."

Hawkeye nodded before practically bolting out the door, Bailey moved quickly out of her way. "Colonel, I would like to travel to Ookani and gather as many free alchemists as I can to fight for Amestris. The Ookani police and laws restrict them enough that I believe they would join us in the fight, if any of them are left. We may have to teach them to fight, but I think they would be a significant increase in our chances."

"I can't allow you to travel into a city that's threatening a war." The colonel looked right at Bailey as he spoke. "I can't risk you being arrested or pointed out."

"What if I go?" Danni stood up, taking Bailey's hand to stop her from yelling at Mustang.

"I think that would work, but I want someone from Amestris to go with you." Colonel Mustang looked over at Major Hughes before continuing. "Edward, would you be willing.."

"No!" Ed yelled out. "I am not willing to go on some goose chase for some alchemists who may or may not even know what they're doing."

"I was going to say, would you be willing to let Alphonse go with her." Mustang glared at Ed. "You would be too noticeable and recognized by the Ookani patrols, Alphonse, however, wouldn't be suspected."

"Are you really giving me a real mission?" Alphonse perked up and clapped for a second. "Brother, please let me do this."

"Al, I can't let you." Ed looked down at his boots as he spoke. "What would happen to you if your seal gets erased somehow? Who would be there to heal you if your armor gets wrecked again? Think about it Al, I won't chance loosing you again."

"I understand, brother." Al gently set his hand on Ed's shoulder, glancing down at Ed.

"May I say something?" Lieutenant Alaric stood up from the couch and turned to Mustang. "What if I go with Danielle? I haven't even heard of Ookani, so no one would know me and I can help protect her."

"We would have to get you a uniform." Bailey laughed as she thought things through, "but I think it might work."

"I think so too, you two head out now." Mustang waved them out of the office before looking at Bailey. "Blood, I have a new mission for you, so say goodbye to Danielle quickly and everyone else get out of the office. I need to speak with Blood alone."

"Yes sir." Everyone replied spontaneously before Bailey turned and hugged Danni.

"Don't let my father see you, and don't let the lieutenant get lost. Those tunnels can get pretty confusing, so don't forget to mark your way." Bailey told her as they broke off the hug. "We need you to come back safe, so promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise, Blood, I won't." Danni smiled at her before heading out the door.

"Lieutenant, you take good care of her. She's the last of my family that I have." Bailey turned to Alaric, who nodded to her.

"I can't promise you that I'll bring her back the same way she leaves, but I promise to bring her back to you alive." He replied before closing the door to Mustang's office, leaving her with Mustang's new assignment.

"Thank you," she said as the door clicked closed, knowing he wouldn't hear it. "What kind of mission is this, Mustang?"


	18. Exam Day

Exam Day

"There have been numerous reports of an uproar in the Ishbalan region. I need you to go and check them out." Mustang stood in front of her as she made her way back to the center of his office. "You will have to go in your own outfit, seeing as the Ishbalans still don't trust the military after the rebellion."

"I understand. Will I be going alone, or is someone joining me?" Bailey looked down at her torn uniform, understanding the possible chance of missing the State Alchemist exam by taking on this mission.

"I have arranged for you to be joined by two of the greatest lieutenants under me, excluding my own." Mustang looked at her for a second before sighing. "You are not to leave for this mission until after your exam. I can only allow that much of a time gap. You better not waste any time studying; this might be your only shot."

"Thank you, Colonel. I will get right on both, the mission and the exam. I have no plans of letting you down." Bailey looked him in the eyes with a smile before practically running out the door.

"Are you sure that was a smart move? She is still so young, do you really think she has the ability and knowledge to pass?" Hawkeye watched out the window as Bailey ran across the street to the open library. "Even Edward had more training than she has."

"I am not sure, but the Further wants at least one alchemist on this mission, one who isn't well known in the military that can be mistaken for a normal person." Mustang looked over at Riza with a smile. "I'm sure that she will do fine."

Bailey worked hard, studying with Major Hughes until the day of the exam came up. She walked up gingerly as she was starred at by the other prospective alchemists. They all glanced at her and laughed, judging her by her age and letting her walk past them to sign in.

"Bailey Canttell, the missing girl from Ookani?" the attendant looked up at her, pen and paper in one hand.

"Not missing, just not home." Bailey smiled back at her before taking up the paper. "I'm not welcome at home anymore, I trust you understand."

"Of course, fill out that paperwork and come back here." The attendant went right back to her work before calling up one of the other alchemists.

Bailey took the paperwork over to the corner of the room before filling it out, taking her time noticing the line already waiting. The attendant seemed pleased when Bailey turned it back in to her, smiling before taking the papers into the other room right away. Within seconds, the attendant was back motioning for Bailey to go in and begin her exam.

"Thank you," she whispered before walking into the room and taking a seat.

"Bailey Canttell, you will have 30 minutes to complete this part of the exam before the performance section." A lieutenant placed a paper in front of her with a pencil, a timer in the other hand. "Exam begins when you flip it over." Bailey nodded and flipped the page, working eagerly at the problems and questions with ease.

"Finished," Bailey whispered to herself as she sat back with twelve minutes still remaining. She had gone over every answer three times to double and triple check them before pushing the paper out in front of her.

"Very well. Now, come with me." The Lieutenant took up her paper and graded it before leading her to another room. "Wait here."

"I assume this means I passed." Bailey told herself as she started to kick at the dust. A cracking sound alerted her to the door opening back up as Major Armstrong walked in with a few other officers.

"Bailey Canttell, you have passed the first part of your exam. Please produce to us the reason to why you believe you are qualified to be a State Alchemist." One of the officers spoke, waving for her to begin.

Bailey gave a smile and bowed to them before looking down at her hand and sighing. She had a small paper cut from when she turned in her paperwork to the attendant, but the first exam caused it to heal quicker than she expected. She just shook her head before noticing a pencil on the table.

"Sir, may I borrow that pencil?" She asked, nodding to it.

"Yes, you may." The officer sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Thank you, sir." Bailey picked up the pencil carefully before walking back to where she originally stood and drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. With a sigh she placed her hands down on the circle and smiled at the glow of light forming a sharp point for her.

"Is this all your wish to present to us?" The officer asked when the glowed diminished and the sharp point was left in the tile floor.

"No, sir." Bailey replied as she moved her hand swiftly over the point, cutting open the paper cut from earlier. She sighed as she began to work the red ribbon from her hand around the room, encircling everyone's feet and smiled. "May I continue?"

"Of course." The officer sighed just as Bailey presented the red ribbon on her hand. "What? What is that?"

"This would be my talent." Bailey replied before tugging on the ribbon, tripping the officers out of their chairs. "My talent and my curse."

"You didn't even use a circle to produce that." The officer's shocked look made Bailey laugh as she released them.

"I don't need to use one if I focus hard enough, but I wanted to make sure I could produce that point." Bailey pointed to the floor before moving to flatten it back out. "It is difficult to produce the ribbon without getting hurt."

"Very well, you will hear in a day or two about the results of your performance." The officer gathered his things before the group walked out.

The attendant arrived moments later to take Bailey back out to the front. "What did you do to them? I have never seen Major Armstrong so shocked."

"I just showed them what I am able to do." Bailey replied as she looked down at her hand, the paper cut healing back up as quickly as it had before. "That's all."

The attendant followed Bailey all the way out to the street before walking back to her desk.

Mustang called Bailey back into his office almost four hours after she was done. Hawkeye came by Hughes's home to get her right before dinner. Alicia begged for Bailey to stay for dinner, wanting someone else at the table, but Bailey had to go find out what Mustang wanted.

Part of Bailey wanted to stay and eat with Alicia, but the other part of her was excited to find out if she passed the exam or not. Surely, Mustang would know by now if her name made the list. Hawkeye didn't drive this time, but sat back in the cab with Bailey.

"Bailey, I know you are excited, but I want you to be prepared if you don't get the news you wanted. I understand how much this would mean to you, but I don't want you to be totally broken." Hawkeye smiled at her and took her hand. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, but that won't stop me from being excited to find out. Whatever Mustang has to tell me has a big part of my life on it. If I don't pass the test, then I return to Ookani as promised, but if I did then I am free to use alchemy whenever I need to." Bailey looked up at Riza and sighed. "Miss Hawkeye, would you be in the army if you didn't have to be?"

"Yes, because I have someone I need to protect, no matter what the difference between us is." Riza replied, releasing Bailey's hand.

"Then you understand why making it into the army or the State Alchemists is a big part of my life." Bailey looked out the window as she spoke, "I have someone I promised to take care of, to protect, but they choose differently. I have nothing to go back to now. Going back would only be to protect those alchemists who are stuck there with nowhere to go."

"Yes, I see. Then come, and we will find what we are celebrating tonight. Your arrival back in Ookani, or your acceptance into the military." Hawkeye smiled quickly before getting out at the office. "I'm sure Mustang has been waiting pretty impatiently."

Mustang was working quietly at his desk when Hawkeye opened the door. "Sir, Bailey Canttell is here for you."

"Yes, come in." Mustang looked up at them as they walked in, Bailey standing as proud as she could in front of him. "Bailey, I hope you have had a good day."

"I could not ask for a better company than that of Miss Alicia Hughes." Bailey replied with a small smile, trying not to show her anticipation.

"I assume you believe I'm here to tell you about your results of the exam, since I am the one watching over your progress. Am I right?" The colonel stood as he reached out for a piece of paper at the edge of his desk.

"It would be a safe assumption," she replied with a sigh.

"Of course, let's get right down to it then." Mustang looked down at the paper and sighed before continuing. "Miss Canttell, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Amestrian State Military as a State Alchemist. With this honor, you have been given the name of the Blood Ribbon Alchemist and will join Colonel Mustang and his troops in their upcoming task. I bid you good luck in your travels and a great day. Signed, Furher Bradley."

"Wait, what? I passed?" Bailey stepped back to steady herself as she looked over at Mustang.

"Yes, Blood, you have passed. You are now a full member of the military." Mustang laughed at her for a second before opening a small box to reveal a silver pocket watch. "Now you have one of your own."

Bailey walked up to his desk and starred down at the gleaming watch before picking it up. The Amestrian military symbol inscribed on the top, the silver clasp and chain felt cold to the touch as she held it gingerly in her hand.

"What did you do to the officers on the review board, Armstrong won't stop talking about you." Hawkeye walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wrapped my ribbon around all of their ankles and tripped them when they weren't paying attention to my hands." Bailey looked up at Mustang. "What do we do now, I'm officially a member so what exactly is the mission."


End file.
